Aftermath
by Nessa30
Summary: Follows the events that take place after the evens of Callen's arrest and the bombing of NCIS headquarters. Who will survive and how will everyone's lives be effected by the events.
1. Chapter 1

After seeing the season finalies of both NCIS and NCIS LA I nearly freaked out twice in one night. So my brain started working and sorting out what the events were as they unfolded after the screen went blank.

So here it is.

* * *

Chapter 1

Hetty was sick to her stomach as she watched the flat screen tv in the main area of the mission. All around her it was quiet as stunned NCIS employees just stared in disbelief as one of their own, Agent G Callen was led in cuffs and placed into an LAPD cruiser. In the past 24 hours, things had gone from bad to worse and then to a nightmare. Her whole world was crashing around her. She had lost two good agents and a third was facing murder charges. She was still asking herself, how could this all happen. When she couldn't stand looking at the screen anymore, she returned to her office and began cleaning it out of her personal belongings the "resignation" letter on top of the desk with Granger's name on it. She also made a mental note to find a good defense lawyer for Callen.

Hetty lost track of time as she finally had hr things in order and was ready to leave when her desk phone rang. She thought about not answering it but changed her mind when she saw the number on the caller ID. She was hoping that things were fine in DC. She knew about the search for Harper Dearing since all NCIS offices and agents worldwide had been put on alert two weeks ago and all naval vessels were being inspected and searched at sea and port. Picking up the phone she listened to the caller on the other end and her world just took another major turn. Hanging up she made her way over to the bull pen area and barked "Put that thing on ZNN!" and then continued. "Have everyone gather in the bull pen at once." Hetty listened as people began scrambling to obey her orders. One of the OSP techs who had been downstairs was seen running up the stairs to OPS to get Granger and anyone else who was up there.

The scene unfolding on ZNN was horrific as smoke was seen billowing from the Navy Yard in DC. It looked like chaos as first responders, military personnel, federal agents from other agencies and the like were rushing to the scene. Hetty heard a gasp and turned not realizing that Nell Jones was already there along with Eric Beale and Owen Granger. She quickly turned to Nell. "Miss Jones, call Sam and tell him to get himself along with Ms. Blye back here ASAP." Turning to Eric. "Mr. Beale, isuue an alrert to all our people and tell them to come in if they aren't already here." Eric quickly pulled out his pad and phone and got to work. Granger was on his cell to the San Diego office issuing the same orders and ordering the lockdown of Naval bases all over the world.

The place turned into chaos as everyone sprung into action as phone calls were being made and orders issued.

-NCISLA-

In her office, Hetty and Owen were talking since they were the two top ranking people in NCIS at the moment. "Any word on Vance?" Granger was asking.

"No, I spoke to Agent Balboa, he says it is chaos over there. They still have people unaccounted for. Including Director Vance."

"I just heard from SecNav, he's furious,"

"Understandably so,"

"He also informed me that Justice, FBI, Secret Service and ATF have called to offer their support and assistance."

Hetty nodded. "How in the world did Dearing get a bomb onto the Navy Yard?"

"That's the million dollar question."

-NCISLA-

"I don't care, Sam. Hetty wants you and Kensi back here now. The Navy Yard in DC has been bombed and headquarters was hit."

"_Your not serious_" came the reply on the other end.

"I am it's on ZNN and we've got reports of numerous fatalities and people unaccounted for and Director Vance is among them." Nell winced as Sam let out a string of curses. Sam was the last person she would have expected to let loose on expletives' but she could blame him one bit.

After a moment Sam composed himself and then said_, "Okay Kensi and I will be there as soon as possible. We'll have Deeks stay with Callen until he's booked in and placed in segregated pop."_

"Okay but hurry."

"_We'll be there as soon as we can." _

Nell hung up and took a deep breath. She couldn't believe this was happening. She knew some of the agents and intel people at headquarters and was hoping they were alright. She headed off to tell Hetty.

-NCISLA -

As Sam hung up the phone, Kensi and Deeks could tell something was wrong. It was Kensi who spoke up first. "Sam what is it."

Taking a deep breath he finally spoke, "Headquarters was bombed at the Navy Yard in DC."

Kensi felt like she had been punched in the stomach.

Deeks looked from one to the other in disbelief.

Finally Kensi spoke after gathering herself. "How bad."

"It's bad. They fatalities and people unaccounted for including Vance."

Marty had never been to Washington DC but had heard Kensi tell about her visits there when she had to go to NCIS headquarters there. He couldn't believe his ears. "Do they think it was this Dearing guy?" He had heard about the alert that had been put out and the search for this monster. In fact his picture was posted at the mission.

"Yeah," nodded Sam. It took Sam a moment to gather his thoughts and then spoke. "Deeks stay with G until he's booked. Make sure the put him in segregated pop. Kensi and I are heading back to the mission. Everyone's being called in."

Deeks nodded. "Okay, what do I tell Callen?"

"The truth," said Sam. "And tell him not to worry we'll figure something out."

"Okay, keep me updated."

"We will and call us when you're ready to be picked up."

"Sure," as Deeks began heading to the police cruiser to head to the LA County Jail with Callen.

Kensi and Sam headed for the car and made the uncomfortable trip back to the mission both wondering if their lives and the lives of their coworkers and friends will ever be the same again.

* * *

Okay, I do have plans on continuing this. So please R&R and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N; Okay since we won't know what's going to happen until season 10 of NCIS and Season 4 of NCISLA start back up in September, its anything goes and my brain is going a little stir crazy right now. To me its AU and that's what my brain is seeing what could happen.

* * *

Chapter 2

Leon Vance was about to leave his office when the bomb went off. The building shook as dust and items began falling around him in his office. He took shelter under the door frame until things settled down. Coughing from the smoke and dust, he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and covered his mouth and nose. He made his way to the balcony overlooking the bullpen and the stairs and looked in horror at the debris strewn area below him. The windows and the skylight had been blown in and whole sections of the ceiling had collapsed. It took him a minute to snap out of his shock when he found himself asking, _Is McGee still here? _The last time he saw him was when he had walked to his office and had ordered the agent who was working on his computer apparently backing up files to get out of the building. But that was what a couple of minutes ago. _Oh God please let him not be there. _As he navigated his way down the stairs and around debris towards the area of the bullpen where Gibbs team usually sat, it was completely covered in debris from the collapsed skylight and beams that had come down over the area. "McGee!" He shouted as he began digging through the rubble. He had moved enough debris around until he spotted a limb. He moved some more debris around but then stopped when he came across a beam that had come down on the agent. Vance tried to move the beam but couldn't. He gave up on the beam and continued to move other debris around hoping against hope that he was still alive. There was blood everywhere from where McGee had been hit by flying glass and debris from the blast. He had finally uncovered enough debris to realize there was nothing he could do. The bashed in skull told him everything, yet out of instinct and hope he checked for a pulse anyway and found none. Tim McGee was dead.

"No," he said to himself more than to the debris strewn third floor. Anger welled up in him as he came face to face with the fact that one of NCIS's best angents/computer geeks was dead. _Not just a geek, _Vance told himself, _but a damned good agent at that too._ Realizing that there was nothing more he could do, he quickly checked the rest of the floor and the upstairs area as well as he made his way to the stairwell.

When he entered the stairwell, he came across employees who were making their way down. People were helping each other navigate through the rubble while others had gone to the second floor to check to be sure it was clear. Vance joined Agent Dornetty as they went to check to be sure the second floor was cleared while another agent was checking the first floor.

-NCIS-

Tony had somehow managed to find his phone in the darkness and turned on the backlight of the screen. He was sore from hitting the wall of the elevator and checked his surroundings. Portions of the ceiling had come down and Ziva was unconscious. He knew he was injured but tried to block it out of his mind as he assessed the situation they were in. Fighting the pain, he maneuvered Ziva to the floor of the elevator and pushed the ceiling panels to one side.

"Jeez how do I ever get myself into these messes," he was saying to himself coughing from the smoke and debris. He shifted around trying to make himself more comfortable but whatever he did didn't help the pain. He felt like he'd been run over by several 18 wheelers but he was just glad he was still alive but at the same time wishing he was out of this elevator.

Tony thought he and Ziva would be there for ages but then heard voices. They sounded muffled but clear enough to understand. "Anybody in here."

"Yeah here," Tony yelled banging his hand against the wall of the elevator. Tony had no idea how long it took before he heard someone trying to pry the doors open. "Hang on," he heard someone say.

"Just hurry," was all Tony could say as he waited anxiously for the door to open. Finally the doors opened and Tony could see two figures there silhouetted by the emergency lights in the emergency lights in the background. "Boy am I glad to see you." He said relieved.

"You okay DiNozzo," spoke up Vance.

"No not really, and Ziva's hurt,"

"Hold on we'll get you out of here as soon as possible. "

Tony had turned his phone towards Vance and Dornetty and noted that the two were covered in dust. A moment later someone else showed up with a flashlight and shown it into the elevator. "You got any more of those, " Tony asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Not now DiNozzo," came Vance's reply as several other agents Tony recognized joined them at the door. "Okay, let's get you two out of here. I'm not sure how long this elevator's going to hold."

With some teamwork and a little caution, Tony and Ziva were extracated from the elevator. Vance was carrying Ziva while Dornetty and another agent were helping Tony as they made their way to the emergency exit and out of the building.

-NCIS-

Abby's ears were ringing from the explosion. She was on the floor with something on top of her. It took her mind a moment to realize it was Gibbs. She called out his name, "Gibbs." Due to the ringing in her ears, she could barely her own voice. She felt the weight on top of her shift and then lift off allowing her to push herself up into a sitting position. Right away she noticed the pain in her left hand and wrist. _Probably broken she thought._ Looking up she saw Gibbs and gasped. "Gibbs your hurt!"

"It's okay Abs,"

He didn't look okay. He was bleeding and there was a large gash on his leg and the sight of the blood on her boss nearly freaked her out. "Gibbs," she asked in a shaking voice.

"I'm okay Abs, what about you," he asked noticing her holding her left arm against her body.

"I might have broken my wrist," she said shakily. Not believing the sight of her lab as she looked through the door. Gibbs had managed to pull her into the hallway when the bomb blew.

He nodded and then tried to stand up. He fought the pain in his leg as he pressed his hand against the wall for support. With his other hand, he held it out for Abby and she took it still shaking and scared from the explosion. With Bert nestled in the crook of her left arm, she wrapped her other arm around Gibb's waist and tried to support him as the two made their way out of her lab and down the hall. Gibbs was using the walls for support as they headed for the stairwell. They heard someone calling. "Is anyone down there."

"Yeah," Abby shouted a reply back and then a figure appeared . It was an agent on Balboa's team. He rushed over and grabbed Gibbs on the other side to help him. "Come on we need to get out of here. We don't know how long the building will stand. At that, dust began to fall as they made their way to the stairwell. There were two other people there and together as a group they made their way up the steps to the exit and out of the building just in time as they heard a loud crash as part of the front collapsed.

-NCIS-

It was chaos outside in the Navy yard as sirens were heard blaring and people shouting and giving orders. Firefighters were already tackling the blaze that was once Vanc's car and the injured were Directed to an area where a triage area was set up. Gibbs spotted Balboa and asked if anyone has seen the rest of his team. "David and DiNozzo are at triage, they were injured." He explained while walking along side those helping Gibbs and Abby to that area.

"What about McGee.?"

"I haven't seen him. But I'll keep looking."

The triage area looked like a battlefield as the injured, dying and the dead were gathered there medics scrambling to assess everyone and get the most serious transported out first. Gibbs spotted Vance who was having a cut assessed by a medic and called out, "Leon!"

The medic had quickly finished with the director and he walked over to the Senior Agent. "Gibbs, you alright."

"Yeah, I'll live,"

He nodded. "DiNozzo and David are on their way to the hospital. "

"Any sign of McGee?"

At that the look on Vance's face changed. Both Gibbs and Abby saw it and they knew something was horribly wrong.

"Is he okay," asked Abby in a nervous voice clutching Bert to her.

"I'm sorry Gibbs," Vance spoke trying to find the words. "I found him on the third floor and there was nothing I could do. He's gone."

"No!, No! He can't be," Abby began screaming.

Gibbs was stunned. But a moment later the stunned reaction turned to fiery rage. "I'm going to get that bastard if that's the last thing I do!" He shouted in a furious voice as Abby sat by him sobbing uncontrollably. With that word spread quickly that one of NCIS's best computer geeks, top notch agent, and all around lovable guy was gone around the Navy Yard. But McGee wasn't the only one. As Gibbs listened, Vance listed off others who have been killed or are still unaccounted for and he just got angrier by the minute.

"I'm not getting any sleep tonight since I'm going to have to notify families."

"Tim's sister Sarah is his emergency contact. Call her first."

Vance nodded. "My thoughts exactly, since his father is a Navy Admiral."

Gibbs knew the news was going to devastate the younger McGee since the two were very close.

"Gibbs, listen, go get checked out and once you're clear, get back here. Temporary HQ is being set up in one of the other buildings. We need to find Dearing and fast. I'm going to make some phone calls and bring in some of our best agents from all over to help us out. I already received a message saying that we'll be getting help from FBI, ATF, and Secret Service. They called offering their services."

Turning to Abby, "Ms. Sciuto, you and the rest of our forensics people will be borrowing space at the FBI's crime lab for the foreseeable future until we can rebuild." Abby nodded. "That also goes for Dr. Mallard and Mr. Palmer as well. FBI is letting us borrow their morgue."

"Who are you calling in," Gibbs asked.

"For starters, Callen and some of his team out of LA, Ej Barett, Stan Burley …" he rattled off a few more names as Gibbs nodded. They were going to need the best for this one.

A plan was coming together. There was no time to waste. As Gibbs and Abby waited to be checked out by the medics, the two along with Vance just stared at what was left of their building. Gibbs swore he would get justice if it's the last thing he does.

* * *

You are welcome to R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3

FBI Agent Tobias Fornell along with a slew of his fellow agents arrived to the chaos that was the Navy Yard. He was in his office on the phone when the bomb went off. Within minutes after everyone heard the blast, Fornell had been informed that one: NCIS HQ was being evacuated, and two: they apparently had found a bomb. After that, all hell broke out at the Hoover building. The Director had ordered Fornell to take a team and head out there. To Tobias, it had seemed like an eternity by the time they had gathered everyone together and headed to the Yard. Despite the close proximity they had joined the procession of fire trucks, ambulances and other first responders in trying to get into the area. When they finally made their way to the area where NCIS HQ was located, it looked like a war zone. The building itself was a mess and a portion of the front had collapsed. Surrounding buildings had been damaged and a number of buildings in the surrounding area had windows blown out. "Holy Mother of God," spoke up one agent in the group while another made the sign of the cross. Fornell's mind was reeling. He couldn't believe what he was seeing in front of him. It took him several seconds to snap out of it and began issuing orders. "Simmons, find out where we can set up our mobile command center. Henderson, get together with the munitions techs and find out where that bomb was. The rest of you find out what you can. ATF and Homeland Security are supposed to be on their way if they aren't here already. Ron, you're with me, we've gotta find Vance and Gibbs."

They all split up into groups. Fornell and Sacks made their way towards the area where triage had been set up. Tobias spotted an NCIS agent he'd seen around whenever he was in the now destroyed building and headed over to him. The man was trying to comfort what appeared to be another agent throwing up in a bush. He walked over, "Carson is it," he spoke up.

Carson looked up to see Fornell approaching. "Yeah," he replied shakily. "Fornell, it's bad."

Looking at the other agent he asked. "He okay?"

Dorneget who had apparently finished emptying out the contents of his stomach stood up and looked at Fornell. He looked pale and a bit in shock.

Turning to Dorneget, he spoke, "Feel better now Dorneget?"

He nodded, "A little, but I can't get the images of the bodies out of my head."

"Dorneget is one of our probationary agents. Dorneget these are Agents Fornell and Sacks from FBI," he gave a nod to the two men and then continued. "We were in the rear stairwell helping people evacuate when the bomb went off," he was explaining. "We checked both the second and first floors and helped what few survivors we found out but a lot didn't make it out of there. We got out of there just as the front came down."

Fornell nodded. "I heard something about a bomb being found."

"Yeah, the sick bastard planted it in Vance's car. It was parked in front of the building."

"You mean Dearing."

Both Carson and Dorneget nodded. "By the time they found it, it was too late," Carson was explaining. "It went off while we were evacuating the building."

_How the hell did no one catch it sooner! _Tobias was asking himself with a shuddering thought. He brushed the thought aside for now, all those questions can be answered later. "Have you seen Gibbs or Vance?"

"Yeah, Gibbs was waiting to be checked out by medics. He's hurt but not badly." He said nodding in the direction of the main triage area. "Vance, he's okay maybe a few cuts and bruises. "

Fornell found himself breathing a sigh of relief. His friend was alive. "What about everyone else?"

"I lost two members of my team and another is missing," he spoke. Fornell listened as Carson gave him a rough rundown on what they knew so far. The dead not only included NCIS personnel but military personnel as well. "Once the order was given to evacuate NCIS, the whole yard was put on alert and surrounding buildings also ordered to clear out."

_This was going to be a nightmare. _Fornell looked around the area. Thousands of people worked in this one area alone and the bastard had struck where it really hurt. "I'm going to see if I can find Gibbs. Let anyone else you come across know that we're setting up a mobile command center."

Both Carson and Dorneget nodded, "Oh, and Fornell."

"Yeah, Carson."

"Just a warning, Gibbs is pretty pissed right now."

"Because of this," Fornell motioned to the whole area.

The two men shook their heads. "No, a member of his team is dead."

"Who," Fornell and Sacks practically yelled in unison.

"McGee," replied Dorneget in a quiet voice apparently still in shock over the news.

Ron and Tobias looked at each other in utter shock and disbelief.

_The kid! OH MY GOD! _Fornell couldn't believe it. The greenest and smartest member of Gibbs' team was gone. He liked the guy. In fact, he had so much respect for McGee. He had earned it.

"Are you sure that McGee's dead," asked Sacks in disbelief.

"Yeah, I heard that Vance told Gibbs," Dorneget was explaining. "And you could hear Abby screaming over the noise. Once she had calmed down a bit, she told me that Vance said something about finding his body on the third floor."

Fornell let out a huge sigh; this was going to be a very long tough day. "Thank you for telling us," Fornell said. "I'm sorry for the loss of your coworkers, I just wish it hadn't come to this."

"Thanks Fornell," replied Carson.

The two groups parted ways and Fornell and Sacks headed for the triage area. As they walked they scanned the area looking for familiar faces. Finally Sacks spotted Abby. The two walked over to her and Fornell knelt in front of her to get her attention. "Abby." She looked up at him the look in her eyes sent a shock through him. She had a haunted look of a lost scared child.

"F-F-Fornell," Abby said shakily.

"Yeah it's me," he spoke soothingly to her so as not to scare her even further. "Where's Gibbs?"

"H –H-Hospital," she spoke quietly. "He … he had a bad gash on his leg and maybe some other injuries I didn't see but the medics said it wasn't too bad."

"Do you know which hospital?"

"Th … the one in … Arlington."

At that moment Simmons one of Fornell's people came up to him. "Sir, mobile command is going to be set up in one of the parking lots that way," he pointed a particular direction. "I also ran into a neighbor of mine who's a paramedic. He gave me a rundown on which hospitals were taking the most seriously injured and which ones would be taking the rest. I have the list right here." Sacks looked over his shoulder and began reading. Simmons continued, "All the military hospitals and Washington Memorial are taking the trauma cases." Fornell listened as the list of the hospitals taking the least serious were rattled off. He nodded at least he knew where Gibbs was.

"Thanks Simmons."

"You're welcome. Oh, and Director Vance wants to speak with you."

Fornell nodded at the agent and then turned back to Abby. It was then he noticed she was holding her left arm against her. "Abby, you okay,"

"J … just my wrist," she said. Tears welling up in her eyes. "but … Timmy …he's …"

"I know. I'm sorry Abby," giving her a hug, Tobias could tell she was shaking. She was still in shock from what had happened and knew the Goth would never be the same after this. "Abby, have the medics checked you out yet?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm waiting for my ride to the hospital to get my wrist x-rayed."

"Okay, that's good. Listen, I'm going to go talk to Vance. Hopefully I'll see you and Gibbs later, Okay."

At this Abby began panicking. "No … no I don't want to be by myself. "

"It's okay Abby. Listen I'll have Sacks stay with you until they take you to the hospital is that okay with you"

For a moment, Fornell thought Abby had frozen up but she was taking her time processing the information and then nodded. "O … okay."

Getting up, he turned to Sacks, "Ron stay with her until she's transported out and ask which hospital they're taking her too."

"You got it." He replied moving to sit by Abby.

"I'm going to talk to Vance," he continued. "Simmons, where is he?"

"This way sir," as Fornell followed the other agent towards the area where the command center was being set up.

* * *

You are welcome to R&R.

I'm already working on the next chapter so be patient it will be a few days before its up maybe not till the middle of next week.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Spoiler Alert - Okay I heard contracts were up for the cast of NCIS and I know tht David McCallum better known as Ducky will be back for another two years. Whew. Because believe me after seeing the season 9 finale I freaked.

Sorry, it took me a little longer than I thought to get this chapter put up. It wasn't easy for me to write it but it had to be done. So thank you all for your patience and please R&R.

* * *

Chapter 4

Jimmy and Breena Palmer had stolen a few moments together after their impromptu wedding while Ducky had decided to take a walk on the beach. The two had wished that the rest of the team had been there but with the mess with Harper Dearing everyone had decided to stay behind until the crisis was over.

The two had decided to take a stroll on the beach and run in the waves to celebrate. The day unfortunately had been overcast and thunder could be heard in the distance. It had dampened the mood just a bit but they were happy. As they strolled along the shore they were amazed that they were the only ones there. They figured that since it was a weekday that's why it was so quiet on the sandy shoreline. As they walked, Breena was scanning the landscape admiring the view it was beautiful to her despite the cloudy day. She really didn't care if the sun was out or not, she was with the man she loved.

Something caught her attention as she was scanning the beach to her left. There was something in the sand but she couldn't tell what it was from where they were. "That's strange," she said to herself.

"What, sweetheart,"

"There's something on the beach over there."

"Let's check it out."

The two turned in that direction and as they drew closer they realized that it wasn't a beached animal or trash, but a figure. They broke at a run. As they got closer to their horror they recognized the figure. "Oh, God, Dr. Mallard," blurted out Jimmy when he arrived at the M.E. side.

"Ducky," Breena cried, joining Jimmy at his side.

Jimmy checked for a pulse. There was one. "Dr. Mallard! Can you hear me?"

As Jimmy was checking Ducky out, Breena had pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911. Quickly relaying the information to the 911 operator, she gave them exact details as to their location and Ducky's condition. Ending the call, she helped Jimmy turn Ducky over onto his back and noticed his open cell phone in the sand it had apparently slipped out of his hand. "Jimmy, Ducky's phone."

Quickly snatching up the phone, he looked at the last number and realized the number looked familiar. But at that moment, sirens could be heard so Jimmy put Ducky's cell phone in his pocket with his own phone. Soon the paramedics joined them on the beach and they quickly loaded Ducky in the ambulance. For Jimmy and Breena the drive to the hospital seemed like an eternity. When they arrived, they were directed to a waiting room where they took a seat and Jimmy began filling out the forms to the best of his knowledge. There was television in the corner but the two ignored it until they had completed the paperwork and Jimmy had gotten up to hand them in the nurse's station at the ER. It was then that Breena glanced up to see what was on. The TV was on ZNN and at first she didn't quite register what she was seeing. The images were of smoke coming from what looked like several buildings in the distance but then when she read what was scrolling across the bottom she realized with horror that their day had just gone from bad to worse. _Massive explosion on the Navy Yard in Washington DC, _the words said. Jimmy returned to the waiting area to find Breena's eyes fixed on the TV. Turning to see the television, he read the words on the screen with dread. "Oh God." He suddenly remembered Ducky's phone and pulled it out of his pocket. The phone number that looked so familiar earlier finally clicked. It was one of the dispatch numbers that everyone knew by memory since they're the ones that usually call when a new case comes in. Pulling out his own phone he dialed Gibbs' number first but it went straight to voicemail. He went down the list of team leaders to Carson's number and dialed it, but he didn't pick up. He then tried calling Tony, Ziva, and Abby but their phones went straight to voicemail as well. At that point, he was getting nervous. He next tried Balboa's hoping he'd pick up.

The call was answered on the third ring. _"Balboa."_

"It's Jimmy Palmer, dispatch called Dr. Mallard earlier."

"_Yeah, Jean told me he hung up after she informed him about the bombing."_

"What! You mean a bomb went off on the Navy Yard."

"_Yeah, and it's bad. Palmer. Where is Ducky anyway?"_

"In the hospital. He suffered a heart attack. It must've happened when she called him."

"_Oh dear God, I'm sorry Palmer, for all this to happen on your wedding day."_

"I know," he sighed. "And thank you. How bad is it?"

"_Real bad. Its war zone out here. That's the only way I can describe it. We have a number of fatalities and a hell of lot more injuries. Hold on a sec." _Jimmy waited as Balboa apparently covered the speaker of his phone so the sounds on the other end were muffled. He could tell that Balboa was at the scene just by all the noise in the background. While he waited he thought of his friends and coworkers for whom he worked with everyday in the building. Next to him, Breena was on her phone apparently arguing with her father. What was supposed to be the happiest day of their lives was turning into a nightmare and most likely, their honeymoon would have to be cancelled if he is either recalled back to DC or if Ducky was very ill. They would not leave Dr. Mallard alone in a hospital a thousand miles from home Jimmy was telling himself. They were like a family and Jimmy would do anything to be there for his family. After what seemed like an eternity, Balboa was back on the line. _"Palmer you still there?"_

"Yes, what's going on?"

"_Vance wants an update on Ducky ASAP. And I'm not kidding. I never thought our own director could let loose a string of colorful curses if you get my meaning."_

"Uh huh. Well, as soon as the doctors in the ER are done we'll know. I'll call when that happens."

"_Yeah, well don't keep us waiting to long."_

"I'll do my best but it's up to the doctors."

"_Okay but as soon as you can then."_

"Did Director Vance say if he wanted me to come back in?"

"_Unfortunately yes. But it's up to you."_

"I can't make that decision until I know what Dr. Mallard's condition is."

"_I understand."_

"Umm … Balboa, have you seen Gibbs and his team?"

"_Shit, yeah I saw, Gibbs, David, DiNozzo, and Abby in the triage area a while ago. They're all probably been transported out to hospitals by now."_

"Anyone else I know?" As Jimmy listened, he reached out for Breena's hand and held it as Balboa told him the chaotic situation in the Yard and that he and other agents who were uninjured had been running around all over the place trying to get a handle on things and transporting the walking wounded to urgent care clinics nearby.

"_I'm just warning you now if you do get back here it's not going to be a very pretty sight."_

"Thanks and I'll call as soon as I hear anything." Closing his phone, he sat there and let out a huge breath glancing once again at the TV. The pictures that were being shown wee horrific as ambulances were being seen leaving the Navy Yard and people running everywhere.

"Jimmy," Breena asked hesitantly.

He pulled her close to him on the couch. He was struggling to find the words but found he couldn't. His friends were injured, one unaccounted for and a number of others he knew either dead or injured. He was trying to hold it together not only for Breena but for Dr. Mallard. _"How am I going to explain this to him?_ He was asking himself. After what seemed like an eternity he spoke quietly only for her to hear despite the fact that they were the only ones in the small waiting room. "A bomb was set off in front of NCIS Headquarters."

Breen brought her hand to her mouth in shock. "Is it as bad as what's on the TV," eyeing the monitor on the wall in the corner of the room.

"Yeah," he said worry in his voice. "Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, and Abby were hurt."

"What about Tim?"

"Agent Balboa said he hadn't seen him. He might have gotten out but with the chaos he's not sure."

She snuggled up closer to Jimmy worried and frightened.

"Breena, was that your dad that called you?"

"Yeah, I told him we already got married and that we were here at the hospital because of Ducky. I told him he can decide what to do with the reception since we weren't leaving."

_Hate to see his reaction to that one. _Jimmy was telling himself. Hopefully his father-in-law hadn't blown a gasket yet. "Uh, okay that's fine with me then."

"Do they want you back in DC?"

"Yeah, but Director Vance said it's up to me." Breena looked at her husband with a bit of surprise. "But I won't leave until I know Dr. Mallard's going to be okay."

She nodded, "I don't want you to go."

"I know, but let's just wait and see what the doctor says okay."

Breena nodded, they were both scared and worried and hoping for the best. This day was going to be one they would never forget for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**TBC ...**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took me so long to post this. Been busy in the real world.

For those of you not familiar with the time difference between Washington D.C and Los Angeles. there is a three hour difference. D.C is three hours ahead of LA. So while writing this, I had to keep that in mind.

* * *

Chapter 5

She couldn't look at the plasma anymore. The images on the plasma were too much for her. After losing both Mike Renko and Lauren Hunter in just the past two days and Callen being hauled off to jail she'd thought she'd seen and heard it all until now. The live news feed was showing it all; the chaos, the smoke and the scramble to save lives. She had friends and coworkers she knew in the DC office in fact she had been there just two months ago. She was now at her desk with her head down resting on her arms trying to block everything out. She wanted to punch something and the big punching back in the gym was starting to look very appealing right now

Sam on the other hand was standing ram rod straight in front of the plasma. He was holding his emotions in but just one glance at his eyes and you knew he was seething under that huge exterior surface of his. After the mess with the Chameleon, he was hoping to find a way to figure out what he was going to do now that his best friend and partner was now facing murder charges. But the phone call from Nell earlier changed all that. Harper Dearing, the most wanted man in the US, had been wreaking havoc over the past month or so and it wasn't until the past two weeks that they could put a name to the face of this bastard thanks of to Gibbs' team had struck again. Now Sam was livid but hiding it well. Dearing had struck in the one place that no one thought he would but it had happened. Daring had been one step ahead of everyone and now NCIS as a whole was paying the price. Sam knew people in the DC office despite the fact that he was on the other side of the country and now he was wondering if he'd ever see them alive again. He would get vengeance for them. After what seemed like an eternity, he stepped away and headed straight for the gym to blow off some steam.

A few minutes later Kensi was seen leaving the office holding a stack of printouts with Dearing's picture on it and a roll of scotch tape. Her destination was the firing range. She figured she's start by emptying a boatload of bullets into some of those pictures and then take several to a punching bag and take out her fury on it.

-NCISLA-

In her office, Hetty Lange was breathing a sigh of relief. She and Owen Granger were on the phone with Leon Vance. "You had us worried there for a bit Leon," she said. "Are you alright?"

"_I'm fine just a few cuts and bruises. But enough of that for now, we've got bigger problems."_

"Dearing," spoke up Granger.

"_Yeah and I'd like nothing more than to put this guy away for good and throw away the key. But enough for now, what's our status?"_

"All our facilities and bases have been put on lockdown until further notice. Security has been beefed up and all personnel are being called in." Granger was saying continuing his briefing.

"_Good."_

"So Leon," Hetty was asking, "How did Dearing get a bomb onto the Navy Yard?"

"_He put it in my car," _Vance said obviously not amused. _ "It was parked in front of the building when it went off."_

Both Hetty and Granger listened as Vance relayed the events as to how the bomb was planted and its discovery in his car. _This guy is one smart ass bugger. _Hetty was telling herself. She'd wished Nate was around so she could ask him for his thoughts on Dearing.

Granger was thinking the same thing. By the looks of things, Dearing's revenge on the Navy had been methodically planned from the start and NCIS had found itself playing catch up that was until he had struck headquarters in D.C. Now NCIS had been dealt a blow that would take time to recover and Granger was seriously not amused by the events earlier this morning.

"So Leon, what's the plan," asked Granger ready to pounce at any moment.

"_For now, FBI is going to take point for the next few days until we can regroup. We were fortunate that two teams were out in the field and several of our intel and linguists specialists were at the Pentagon this morning assisting the Navy out there when the shit hit the fan. That's the good news, the bad news is that everyone else was here and we lost some damned good people and had a number of others injured." _

Owen and Hetty looked at each other with a combination of disbelief, horror, and concern.

"Whose heading up the FBI's side," asked Hetty.

"_Supervisory Agent Tobias Fornell, he's taking the lead on this one. That came down from their director."_

"Fornell I've heard of him," spoke Granger. "Dammed good agent if you ask me."

"_Yes and a close friend of Gibbs,"_ replied Vance. _"And believe me when I say that Fornell and his people are not amused by what Dearing pulled off this morning."_

"Speaking of Gibbs," asked Hetty. "Where is he?"

"_At the hospital, he didn't come out of this unscathed."_

_Jesus Christ,_ thought Granger to himself. _The best MCRT must be out for the count._

"_I'll give you the full list of dead and injured later after I've notified families of those who we have confirmed are dead. But right now I'm going to need both of you to help out with this next task. We are going to temporarily transfer agents from elsewhere to D.C to help cover the gaps we have and assist in tracking down Dearing. Henrietta you best pull some paper out since I'm going to start reading off names."_

At that, Hetty pulled out a couple of notepads handing one to Granger and she pulled a pencil out ready to write. She was well aware that she just might lose some of her people as well for the foreseeable future but anything to catch the bastard.

"Okay Leon we're ready," she spoke up. The two listened and began writing. Along the way both Granger and Hetty had suggested some names and Vance had agreed to most of them objecting to two agents overseas that couldn't be transferred at that moment. Finally he moved to the last of the names which were Hetty's people in OPS.

"_Now Hetty from you, I'm going to need the following, Agents Blye, Callen, Hanna, and Nell Jones. Hetty I'm also going to need your help to track down Agent Nate Getz as well"_

Both Hetty and Granger glanced at each other. _Oh shit. Buggar!_ Were the reactions in their heads. _How to explain Callen to Vance_ was running through their minds.

"Leon," spoke up Granger, "we're going to have a problem with Callen,"

"_What kind of a problem Owen?"_

"He's in jail on murder charges."

"_HE'S WHAT!"_

Vance's unexpected reaction over the phone line made the two jump in their seats.

"_You two had better explain now!"_

So Hetty did the talking explaining the whole sorted mess with the Chameleon and how Callen had killed the guy on live TV during the exchange. Vance for his part couldn't believe that this particular operation had gone down the way it did. He hadn't been too happy about the exchange in the first place either but the U.S Attorney's Office had overruled them all on this one and now he had two major messes on his hands.

"_When this is over, I'm going to get the FBI and Justice Department to help us out in reading the riot act to whoever it was that struck this deal in the first place. But that will have to wait until Dearing is caught."_

"We understand," came the two seated in the office knowing full well that it won't be a pretty sight.

"And Mr. Callen," Hetty had to ask.

"_There's nothing we can do for him now Hetty he's just going to have to stay put whether he likes it or not."_

Hetty sighted, she knew Vance was right. But she would still try and find him a good defense attorney to help him weave his way through the legal system. She was very worried about what Callen's reaction would be when Deeks informs him of the events in Washington D.C. The LA County Jail would have to be prepared for a major outburst from him as Hetty was fully aware of his temper. She could feel a headache coming but she pushed it aside knowing what had to be done now. "I understand."

"_Now, there's one final matter and we're going to need Detective Deeks assistance for this one,"_ spoke Vance.

"And that is," asked Granger.

"_Since we don't know if Dearing has any targets on the West Coast, it's best to be proactive on this one. I would like Deeks to brief and liaison with local, state and federal agencies out west to ensure that Dearing doesn't pull another attack on our facilities out there. It's a big task but I feel he's up to the challenge."_

Hetty had agreed this was a challenge that she felt Deeks could handle and would do a good job at it. "I agree Leon."

"_Good, we got work to do,"_ and ended the call.

"I'll start making the calls, Hetty."

"Fine, while you're doing that I'll inform everyone here what the situation is." Getting up from her desk, she made her way to the main area where people were still in the area too shocked to go back to work after seeing the events on the plasmas. "I would like everyone to gather here in two minutes," she announced and then made her way to the break room to put another pot of tea to boil and ensure there was coffee. She made a mental note to ensure that food was brought in later since this was going to be a long day for everyone.

-NCISLA-

Sam figured he owed Kensi big time for the picture of Dearing. It was taped to the punching bag and he was beating the hell out of it. He was venting big time. The anger, frustration, the madness and the disappointments over the past few days had gotten to him. He was still seething over what Dearing had pulled off and would love nothing more than to kill the bastard if he ever got his hands on him. But Dearing wasn't his only problem, so was G. He was still asking himself what the hell his partner and friend was thinking when he shot the Chameleon that morning. What had set the man off in the first place? Sam could think of a few things but the one that came to mind was the mystery of G's past. His partner still didn't know his first name and there were still a lot of unanswered questions and the chameleon knew which buttons to push.

He kept at it on the bag ignoring the gunshots that were coming from the firing range. Kensi was in there venting in her own way he figured. He didn't have to guess what the main reason was. She had friends in the D.C. office and she had been the only one to have been there recently when Vance had requested her assistance in helping translate some traffic they had come across in Portuguese which was one language she knew fluently and not many people did. So he just ignored the shots and concentrated on his own and continued hitting the bag that was until Eric walked in cautiously. Sam was so busy taking it out on the bag that he didn't notice the tech walk in at first. "What is it Eric."

"Uh … um …"

"Well."

"H—Hetty wants to see everybody in the bull pen … like now."

Sighing, "Okay I'll be right there."

"Have you uh seen Kensi?"

"She's in the firing range." With that, another round of bullets went off.

Eric gulped at the sound. "She's pissed isn't she?"

"Who isn't Eric."

Eric just nodded,

"Come on Eric let's go get her before Hetty sends out a search party."

-NCISLA-

She had emptied three clips into the picture of Harper Dearing. She had even added a bull's eye to it. Bringing the sheet of paper in for a closer look, she nodded in approval it was riddled with bullets. She took the ruined sheet off and set another one in place and returned it to its spot at the end of the range. She then reloaded her clips, inserted one of them and then began firing again. In rapid succession she released the empty clip inserted another one and then began again. She hadn't noticed Eric or Sam come in until she had emptied the second clip and was already working on loading the third one when Sam tapped her shoulder. Startled she turned around to see the two standing there glancing at her then her target then back at her again. Taking off the both the eye and ear protection she looked at them for a moment while they took off the ear protection. "What is it Sam," she asked not amused by the interruption.

"Uh … sorry … but Hetty wants to see everybody." Eric was saying nervously.

"Now," Kensi asked.

"Yeah, and we best not keep her waiting," replied Sam.

"Do you know why Eric."

"Sorry Kensi, I'm just the messenger but I can tell you is that Hetty and Granger were in the office on the phone and apparently it's serious."

Sighing she looked at Sam and nodded, "let's get this over with," as she led the way out of the room.

-NCISLA-

Hetty was waiting patiently until everyone was there. There was silence in the room as Agents and staff waited patiently for the petite woman to speak. "I have some news," she finally spoke. "Director Vance is alright just a few cuts and bruises but the rest I'm afraid is not good. " She gave everyone a moment to absorb what she was saying. Some breathed a sigh of relief over Vance but also there were questions on everyone's faces about the rest. "NCIS took the biggest hit. According to Director Vance, the bomb was placed in his car and by the time anyone realized it, it was too late. Headquarters along with several surrounding buildings were ordered to evacuate but the bomb went off during the evacuation and from what our Director tells me, we lost a lot of good people out there.

"Do we know who, Hetty," Kensi asked nervously.

"I'm afraid not, Names of the deceased will not be released until their families can be notified and that will not be until later today. A great number were also injured as well. Only two teams are intact along with several of our intel and linguistics specialists given that they had the luck of being out of the building at the time. All other teams stationed in D.C. and divisions took a hit."

Kensi and Nell along with few others were doing the math in their heads, and it wasn't good. The D.C. office was the largest office and held the largest number of NCIS agents and personnel. Throw in the military personnel in the surrounding buildings and it just got worse.

"The FBI is taking the lead in the investigation for now until we can regroup." That caught everyone's attention and Sam was the one who voiced his concern first. "Hetty, Dearing is our case."

"I understand Mr. Hannah but at the moment, NCIS as a whole has taken a major hit so to speak and other federal agencies are being brought in to assist us with tracking down Harper Dearing and conduct the investigation in the Navy Yard."

"Gibbs isn't going to like this," Sam muttered.

"I'm well aware of that. Agent Gibbs was injured in the explosion and it's safe to say that his team is down at the moment."

"Jesus Christ," Eric spoke to no one in particular.

Hetty gave everyone a moment to absorb the news and then continued. "Until then we will accept any help from our counterparts. Now, Director Vance has asked for and Assistant Director Granger and myself have agreed that until this crisis is over, agents will be pulled from their current posts and reassigned to Washington D.C. until either Harper Dearing is captured or until we are able to fill the gaps in personnel left behind by the events earlier this morning."

Everyone started looking around at each other wondering if any of them will be pulled. Sam was hoping that he'd be one of them since he'd like nothing more than to catch Dearing. Other agents including Kensi and Nell were thinking the same thing. Even Eric was wondering if he might get pulled but the likelihood of that happening to him was slim since he was most definitely going to be needed here. But he'd jump at the chance if it came.

"Uh, Hetty," asked Nell. "Is anyone from OPS going to be pulled?"

"Yes Miss. Jones three people," eyeing Nell, Sam, and Kensi she continued. "You, along with Mr. Hannah and Ms. Blye."

Eric seemed a bit disappointed but then again he wasn't surprised.

"Now I need to speak with the three of you and as for the rest of you all let's get back to work." The meeting broke up as everyone tried to get back to work but the events earlier this morning were still at the top of their minds.

Hetty motioned for the three selected agents to follower her into the area where Nell's desk was and spoke to them. "You are all to head home and pack since we don't know how long this temporary transfer will last I suggest not packing light at all.

The three nodded.

"While you're doing that Assistant Director Granger and I will be making travel arrangement s for you to fly out to Washington D.C as early as tonight. So go home and take care of your personal affairs and pack. Sam I know this is going to be a strain on your family but I'll see about arranging for you to come back in a couple of weeks to spend time with them for a day or two.

"Thank you Hetty."

"One more thing, Nate will be joining you all there as well as soon as I can contact him."

"Vance requested him," asked Nell.

"He did."

They all nodded again.

"Hetty what about Deeks and Callen," asked Kensi.

"Mr. Deeks will be assisting us in liaising with local, state, and federal law enforcement on this side of the country in hopes that we can stay one step ahead of Harper Dearing in the event he tries to strike any of our facilities on this side of the country."

"He's gonna wish he came with us," Kensi was saying to herself.

"I know Kensi, but his skills are best needed here," replied Hetty.

"And what about G," asked Sam.

"There's nothing we can do for him at the moment, but I am going to obtain a good attorney for him until we can get this mess sorted out Mr. Hannah. Until then, he'll have to stay put."

"He's not going to like it."

"Not after Deeks tells him what happened in D.C.," spoke up Kensi.

"I am well aware of your concerns the both of you have but we have our orders."

Nell let out a sigh, "Your right Hetty." Eyeing both Kensi and Sam, "I just wish this all didn't happen."

"Same here," agreed Kensi.

Hetty nodded at her agents, this wasn't easy for her either. "Now go home and pack," glancing at her watch, "Be back here later this evening and hopefully by then we'll have your travel arrangements made. I'll call if there are any changes."

"Uh, okay," piped up Nell and they each bade farewell to their diminutive boss and left.

* * *

You are welcome to R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_This is ZNN Breaking News. If you are just joining us, a massive explosion occurred on the Navy Yard in Washington D.C. this morning. We have unofficial reports of numerous deaths and injuries. We've just been told that there will be a news conference in about two hours. _

Deeks took his eyes off the television monitor. He was in an office at the jail still trying to make sense of everything that's happened since this morning. He'd gotten off the phone with Hetty a few minutes earlier and was still stunned by what he'd been told. Kensi, Nell, and Sam would be leaving for D.C. as early as tonight if flight arrangements can be made and he was now tasked with having to brief LEO's from local on up. He wasn't sure if he could do the job but Hetty had reiterated that she and Vance had confidence in him. _I can do this. _He kept telling himself over and over. That would have to wait. He had been busy working with jail officials to ensure that Callen was placed in administrative segregation which meant he would have a cell to himself and away from the regular population. Deeks had also made arrangements with some of the guards he knew to be on standby when he broke the news to Callen about the bombing in Washington D.C. Hetty had given him a serious heads up about his temper and he'd already seen a glimpse of it first hand when Callen had let loose on Granger the day before over the Chameleon. But this was going to be worse he knew. It was no running secret that Callen had friends in the D.C. office especially an agent named Gibbs. _Be sure and inform Mr. Callen that Agent Gibbs was injured. _Hetty had informed him. At least Marty hoped this information would calm his teammate down a little. But in any case he was preparing himself for the worst. His LA jail counterparts had even suggested having the restraining chair on standby. Marty had to agree. The chair is used to restrain prisoners when they become too violent or a threat to themselves for a short period of time until they calm down. He knew they could only use it for no longer than four hours because of the risk of blood clots if the person in the chair is left immobile for too long. They would use it as a last resort.

One of the guards came into the office and headed to where Deeks was sitting. "Deeks we're ready."

"Okay, let's go."

They made their way to a room usually assigned for prisoners and their lawyers. The jail staff had made sure that there were no small objects or other items in there that can be used as a weapon. The Special chair was just outside the room waiting just in case. Walking in, Marty waited while the guards brought Callen in. They both took a seat.

Eyeing Deeks Callen spoke first. "You're still here?"

"Yeah, making sure you're settled."

But Callen knew better. He'd noticed something was up earlier while he was waiting in the police cruiser to be transported when he noticed Sam, Kensi, and Deeks talking after Sam apparently received a call. He had no idea what but he was going to find out. "I'm good but something's up Deeks."

Deeks knew you couldn't keep anything from Callen, the guy practically hated secrets. Considering his past. "Yeah, something is up. " He tried to stall for time, but he knew he wasn't going to win this one.

"What is it?"

"While we were all still at the park Nell called. Harper Dearing struck again."

"Another ship?"

"No," Deeks shook his head. "The Navy Yard in D.C."

In a split second, the look in Callen's eyes changed dramatically.

"NCIS headquarters took a major hit."

Callen slammed his fists on the table. The sound Marty flinched at the reaction knowing this was coming.

"How bad Deeks!"

"Real bad."

Callen felt like throwing something but there was nothing to throw. He thought about the chair he was sitting in or upturning the table but he didn't dare try. Deeks wasn't alone in the room, there were two jail guards standing by the door. He was familiar with the Dearing case due to Gibbs giving him regular updates and the fact that everyone was on heightened alert for any addition incendiary devices being placed on US Navy ships. _But the Navy Yard. _Other than Gibbs team and everyone in DC being familiar with the case, Callen was the only one on the west coast that knew the whole deal thanks to Gibbs. He had to wonder if his friend was still alive. "What else?"

"They're saying it's a war zone out there. Hetty told me that there are only two teams intact. People are being pulled out from their current posts and are being temporarily transferred to D.C. for now. That includes Kensi, Nell, and Sam. They're leaving as early as tonight."

Now Callen wanted to really punch or throw something. "Did Hetty say which teams were intact?"

Deeks shook his head. "No, but she did ask me to pass this on to you. Gibbs was among those hurt."

"Damnit! Did she say how bad?" Callen was seething under the surface and Deeks could tell that he was trying to control it.

"No."

"And the rest of his team?"

"She had no information on them."

This was bad, he knew but there was nothing he could do at the moment. He wanted out of this place. But how. He'd killed a man this morning and there were a whole lot of witnesses to it including LAPD. He had to wonder how he got himself into these messes sometimes. But he couldn't stay here he had to do something, anything. Harper Dearing was wreaking havoc and he just struck the one place no one had expected. He needed to get out of there.

Deeks knew this wasn't easy for Callen. He'd never met any of the other agents say the ones stationed in California so he had no idea how hard this was for Callen. He'd heard Kensi mention some of them when she had come back from her recent trip to D.C. but never gave it much thought to ask about them. Yeah he knew that they all knew people out there except for him. He was now wondering if that was a mistake or not. He'll sort it out later, maybe when things settle down and he can have a chat with the others.

"Then what does Hetty know?"

"Not much from what she told me."

"Meaning nobody knows anything."

"Only that the situation out there is chaotic at the moment."

Callen was growing more frustrated which each passing moment. Deeks wasn't giving him answers he needed. But if Hetty didn't have them either that last statement must be true. Callen thought back to September 2011 and to what happened that that day. They must be going through this all over again. But for NCIS and the military it was major déjà vu. "Yeah," he muttered to himself. "So you said that Sam's being transferred out there."

"Yeah along with Kensi and Nell."

"Why them?"

"Vance requested them."

Now that caught Callen's attention. "You mean he survived."

"That's what both Hetty and Eric said. I even heard something about Nate too."

"And me."

"Hetty's going to find you a lawyer. For now you're to stay put."

"That's not helping Deeks."

"Well those are orders and they came down from the top."

Callen would have thought that Hetty would have thrown those orders out the window but with what's happened so far today apparently she couldn't. "They came down from Vance then."

Deeks just nodded.

"Listen Deeks, I need to get out of here. Before all this happened, Gibbs was updating me regularly about the Dearing case. I'm probably the only one standing right now that knows this case better than anyone."

Deeks couldn't believe what he was hearing. But there was nothing they could do for him now. "I wish I could help you Callen, but for now you're stuck here."

"Stuck here, I'm a federal agent."

"Federal agent or not, haven' you forgotten you killed a guy this morning in front of a park full of witnesses and it was all caught by a TV crew I might add. Believe me, Hetty wasn't amused by that part one bit."

"But …"

"No but, I have NO idea what was going through your brain this morning, but one thing's for sure, you screwed up BIG TIME this morning and because of that you're now here."

"The guy didn't deserve to be traded much less live."

"So you thought by putting six bullets into him was worth it!" Callen gave Deeks one of the most iciest glares he had ever seen but he ignored it. "Because from my point of view I don't think it was. Yeah, we all KNOW you didn't agree with the trade, but we had to follow orders whether we liked it or not."

"He killed two of our agents."

"Yes he did, but you went out and decided to be JUDE, JURY and EXECUTIONER! Now how does that make NCIS look to everyone else? I myself along with everyone else would have liked nothing more than for him to sit in a jail cell and stand trial for what he did. Instead we all got screwed by the trade off and then YOU decided to take matters into your own hands."

In his mind Deeks was right. But the images of Mike and Hunter kept flashing though his head. The Chameleon was a cold blooded killer and killed not only two good NCIS agents, but several others as well in the past few days. But he pushed that aside for now. He was now focused on what Harper Dearing had done this morning in D.C.

"So now you're stuck here," Deeks continued. "If you hadn't pulled off what you did this morning, you would have been joining Kensi, Nell, Nate and Sam in D.C. with the Dearing case. Yeah you may be the only one standing right now with full knowledge of the case but what you did this morning removed you from that."

"So you're just going to leave me here?"

"Nothing I can do Callen. You brought this on yourself."

Callen jumped out of his chair and found himself pounding on the wall with his fist. "If I'm here, who's taking care of the Dearing case?"

"FBI for now."

"You're kidding me right."

"No I'm not."

If there was one thing both he and Gibbs hated were other agencies meddling in their cases. "I wouldn't trust them."

"Why not? Because they don't know anything about the case. Well from what Hetty told me, apparently the fibbie leading the investigation is a friend of Gibbs. If I heard her right."

Callen was wondering if Deeks was telling the truth or not. Over the years, he's learned not to trust the other federal agencies in the alphabet soup and didn't like this one bit. _Friend of Gibbs?_ He thought Gibbs had mentioned knowing someone over in FBI. He punched the wall again. This was not looking good for him at all. But he had to get out of here but how? "Deeks I still need to get out of here."

"Well, you're NOT going anywhere. "

"Someone's going to have to go after Dearing."

"Well it isn't going to be you, Sam and the other's will be joining what's left of NCIS and the FBI to go after him."

"Not good enough!"

"Well it's going to have to be. NCIS took a big hit this morning and everyone's scrambling to regroup and you're not included."

"Damnit Deeks!"

"Aren't you listening to what I'm saying? YOU are not going ANYWHERE ANYTIME SOON so you had better get used to it!"

Callen found himself surprised by Deeks. He'd never seen the LAPD detective stand up to him like this before. Now he was wondering where he got that from. "Is that from you're law background or something?"

"No its just plain old me giving you the lay down of the land, so get used to it.""

"Deeks!"

Deeks had to find a way to get Callen to calm down and see reason but what. Then it hit him. "You said that Gibbs was reading you in on the Dearing case right."

"Yeah."

"When was the last time you spoke to him?"

Callen was caught off guard by the question. "What does that have to do wi …"

"When?"

He thought about it for a moment. "Three days ago."

"Is that the most current information?"

"What …"

"Well is it."

"No, wait, Gibbs left me a message last night saying something that they discovered that Dearing had gotten his hands on explosives. He was going to have McGee e-mail me the information."

"You don't know if you got it or not?"

He shook his head. "We've been too busy with our own case for me to even check my e-mail this morning."

"Okay, I'll have someone look into it."

"Have Hetty she knows my password."

"Okay I can do that. Anything else?"

"Everything else is in my head."

"If I get you some paper and pens can you write it all down that way we can get it to D.C."

Callen didn't look amused.

"Listen since you're not going anywhere, this is our best chance at rebuilding what information we have on Dearing since NCIS HQ was hit."

Callen finally deflated. Everything that had happened in the past three days was now catching up to him and it was now hitting him that he really did screw up big time and wasn't going anywhere. He didn't like it one bit but Deeks was right. He felt like he had let everyone down. He finally nodded. If Hetty had said things were bad out there then the only thing he could do now was give up what he knew about Dearing. "What about you Deeks, what are you going to do now that the rest of the team and Nell are headed to D.C.?"

"I'm been tasked with liaising with LEO's on this side of the country from local on up. I don't think anyone wants another attack by Dearing right now."

He was right there, Callen was telling himself. Harper Dearing was one clever SOB and he knew it. "You'll do okay Deeks."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Okay get me the paper and something to write with."

"Okay as long as you promise not to pull anything stupid."

Callen gave up. He knew Hetty would kill him if he did. "Okay, besides Hetty would kill me if I did anyway."

"Good, these guys will return you to your cell and get you what you need to write everything down. Just let them know when you're done so I or someone can pick it up."

"You're not staying?"

"Gotta head back. Besides, I got to get to work on liaising with the alphabet soup remember. Don't worry I'll be back later anyway to be sure you're staying out of trouble."

"Good luck with that."

"Gee, didn't know you cared."

That brought a slight smile to Callen's face. "Kensi would kill me if I didn't."

"Yeah, she would wouldn't she."

"Hey as soon as you hear anything about Gibbs, or what's going on out there let me know will ya."

"Sure," Deeks got up from his chair and indicated to the guards that Callen was ready to be taken back to his cell. He also arranged for the writing material to be provided.

Once he arrived back in his cell, Callen took some time to think about the events over the past few days. A guard arrived with the writing material and handed it to him through the food slot. Taking a seat on his bed he began to write everything down. He would make sure that everyone in D.C got everything he knew and hopefully Hetty can access his e-mail to see if that information had been sent by McGee. He was hoping Hetty get's him a good lawyer to get him out of this place so he can join in the hunt for Dearing too. If not, he might just pull a jail break and risk his diminutive boss's wrath.

-NCISLA-

"Hetty, you had better check Callen's e-mail."

"_Why Mr. Deeks," _came her response over the phone.

"A member of Gibb's team was supposed to have sent Callen an e-mail about some explosives Dearing had acquired."

"_Who Mr. Deeks?"_

"Someone named McGee."

"_Alright I'll check it then. How's Mr. Callen doing?"_

"Not that good, he's not happy to be where he is right now and is seriously pissed at what Dearing has pulled. Right now he's writing down everything that Agent Gibbs has told him about the Dearing case. I'll have to come back later to pick it up."

"_Very well then, come on back to OPS and we'll get Mr. Callen's information later today."_

Hanging up the phone, Marty left the jail and headed back to OPS. This was going to be one very long day and he hadn't had much sleep in the past twenty four hour's he'll be lucky if he even catches any Zz's tonight.

* * *

TBC ...


	7. Chapter 7

To all my readers in the US, I hope you all had a good Fourth of July. I spent my day off finalizing this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7

They held each other in the small waiting room of the hospital. Jimmy Palmer was still reeling from the phone call he had made to Balboa updating him on Dr. Mallard. Breena was crying softly while he tried to hold the tears back. They were threatening to burst at any moment. His mind went back to that call and to the news.

*Flashback*

"Thanks for the update Palmer. I'll let Vance know."

"_Uh, okay. The doctors said we'll know in a couple of hours if the medication is starting to work. I'll call then. If things look good then umm I'll head back."_

"Okay that will work. If you do want to come back, let me know, Vance is willing to arrange military transport for you since both Reagan and Dulles Airports are shut down."

"_Uh, okay."_

_There was silence on the line for a few moments then Balboa spoke again. _"Jimmy I don't know how t say this. Earlier I told you I hadn't seen McGee and now I know why."

_Jimmy had a bad feeling and whatever Balboa was about to say wasn't good._

"_Is he uh o … okay?"_

"I'm sorry, no he'd not. I found out just after getting off the phone with you earlier … he's …. dead … I … still can't believe it myself."

"_No," he said in a shocked whisper. Breena held his hand tightly sensing something was wrong. "Are … are … you sure?"_

"Yeah, I'm sure, Vance told me he found four bodies up in the squad room and McGee was one of them. Anyone still there when the bomb went off didn't make it out alive."

*End Flashback*

He brought himself back to the present. He was still trying to make sense of the news. The one member of Team Gibbs who had treated him with respect, the one who didn't terrify him or make jokes or much less make fun of him and his job was gone. The two could sit down and hold an intelligent conversation without everyone else bothering them. He thought back to when he had first joined NCIS, he was scared to death being surrounded by people who had a lot more experience than he did. Tim had been the one to come and introduce himself alone and without anyone else around. That's how their friendship got started. The two were the kind of like the low ones on the totem pole in their respective departments and had built a friendship around that literally. Jimmy was wondering how he'd go on now that Tim was gone. He held Breena close not wanting to think about anything else at that moment but things were still unsure. But there was one thing he had decided in that moment and he knew he probably would get an ear full later from Dr. Mallard about it but in this case it would be best to wait and that was to not tell him about Tim not until they all knew he was strong enough to handle the news. It was bad enough that everyone else on the team were in the hospital at the moment but Jimmy was worried that the news about Tim would set his mentor's recovery back and he didn't want that for now.

For now he held his love in his arms as the two mourned quietly the loss of a friend.

-NCIS-

She couldn't stop staring at the flowers. The flowers were in a vase on her dining room table, a beautiful mix of spring colors that Timothy had brought her two days ago when her two grandchildren had taken her out to dinner for Mother's Day. Tim had been so busy with the latest case that he was working on at NCIS he almost didn't make it but somehow he had found the time and he and Sarah had taken her out to eat since their own father was out at sea at the moment and couldn't be there back on Sunday. Penny had been angry at her son last fall and had read him the riot act when she had learned from her two only grandchildren that he wasn't speaking to either of them. That alone had pained her since both Tim and Sarah had both made wonderful lives for themselves and their own father wasn't willing to admit that a career in the Navy was not meant for Tim and that the civilian arm of NCIS was and that Sarah was beginning her own career in something she really enjoyed. Since then, Thomas McGee had been trying to patch things up with his two children.

But now she was angry and heartbroken at the same time, _how could everything change in just two days?_ Two days ago on Sunday they were out celebrating Mother's Day and she had relished listening to the playful banter of both Timothy and Sarah. The two had already begun planning for Grandparents day in August and she was already looking forward to it in three months. But now Penny was telling herself that she would have to celebrate it without Timothy.

Despite the large age difference between the two, they were very close. Timothy had been the protective big brother who was always there for his sister and had been the true male role model for her in their father's uncaring way of raising his two children and numerous absences due to Naval career which he cared about more than anything else. Now he was gone. Glancing out the dining room window she saw Sarah and Jett sitting out on her patio. Sarah was in shock after receiving the phone call from Director Vance informing her of Tim's death. When word of the explosion at the Navy Yard broke, she, Sarah and her daughter-in-law Rachel who is Tim and Sarah's mother had tried calling him but they all ended up leaving voicemails for him on his phone.

Sarah who had been at work, when the news broke, had left and went over to Tim's place to pick up his dog Jett leaving a note saying that they were at Grandma Penny's and to call when he had the chance. The two then had come over to her place to wait for news and for Tim to call. Tim and Sarah had had an agreement that if he had a case that would leave him working late or had to go out of town, Sarah would take care of the German Sheppard. Now Jett was lying quietly at her feet and no one had to tell him that his master wasn't coming home. He knew.

She glanced over at the television, the sound was muted but the images were being replayed from earlier that morning of the chaos that had ensued after the explosion. She and Sarah had heard the news conference awhile ago where the FBI and the Secretary of the Navy had confirmed that a bomb had gone off and that the FBI was looking for a man named Harper Dearing who is apparently responsible for the attack.

Penny was enjoying the relative quiet that had engulfed her house at the moment but she knew that wouldn't last. Friends and family had been calling all day inquiring about Timothy and now she would have to break the news to the relatives. She and Sarah had been able to book Rachel on the Red-Eye out of LAX to Chicago O'Hare tonight where she would catch a connecting flight to Baltimore in the morning. The FAA and Homeland Security had shut down both Dulles and Reagan International Airports about an hour after the bombing due to security concerns and the fear of another attack. They had tried looking into flying her out of San Diego but there were no flights available so they went for the only other option and that was LAX. Rachel would send word to Thomas by way of one of his Navy buddies and they all hoped he could get a transport to D.C. as soon as possible but that was up in the air since all naval ships had been put on alert after Harper Dearing had been responsible for several explosions on navy ships already.

_This isn't fair,_ she was telling herself. No parent should ever have to bury their child but not Thomas and Rachel were going to have to do just that. When Timothy had joined NCIS she knew there was some risk that something might happen but never a bomb at the agency's headquarters much less on the Navy Yard. But it had happened. Penny was hoping to live a long life and that her two grandchildren would marry and start their own families and making her a great grandmother and that Tim would continue the McGee family name but now that had been ripped from them all.

A neighbor had brought some food over and Penny realized she needed to eat something before making the phone calls. Getting up from the dining room table she made her way to the back door. She was going to try and get Sarah to eat something. It had been hours since either of them had eaten since breakfast. The two had basically blocked everything out all day waiting for word about Timothy.

Stepping outside onto her patio, she found Sarah just staring out at the garden that was against the back fence the look of being elsewhere in her eyes. Jett spotted Penny but didn't get up from where he was laying at Sarah's feet. She could see the sadness in the dog's large brown eyes.

Sarah was lost in her own world remembering the good times with Tim. She felt like she was in a nightmare that she couldn't get out of. _How could this happen to the one good person in this world. _But it had and it was taking forever for the realization to sink in. She was thinking back to the day after Easter when they both had the day off from their jobs and school for her as well. The two along with Jett had gone to Rock Creek Park for a day of hiking along one of their favorite trails. It was just the three of them. They all had a good time that day just walking and chatting and watching with humor and amazement as Jett ran ahead of them trying to get them to run after the German Sheppard. That day had been truly one of the happiest the two had had in a long time and Sarah just kept taking herself back to that memory. Her mind kept going through other memories like two days ago on Mother's Day. Now she would add that day to the other memories she cherished as she was still trying to make sense of everything that had happened so far today.

"Sarah," she heard a familiar voice call her name. Bringing herself out of the memories she turned to face her grandmother who was sitting in a patio chair next to her and Jett.

"I'm sorry Granny, I didn't hear you."

"It's okay sweetie, you looked like you were somewhere else."

"I feel like I'm in a nightmare that I can't wake up from." She said in a quiet voice. "I mean I just saw him two days ago with you and now he's … he's gone."

"I know sweetie. I feel the same way too."

"It's just not fair! Why? Why did this have to happen?" Sarah broke into tears for the first time since Director Vance had called and all Penny could do was wrap her arms around her sobbing granddaughter.

Penny held her as she spoke quietly to her one remaining grandchild. "I don't know Sarah. I don't know if we'll really ever know."

"But …" as she spoke through the sobs. "Tim didn't deserve this."

Penny herself was asking the same questions. But she couldn't find the answers either. All she could do was hold on to Sarah.

"He didn't have to die. Why?" was all Sarah could say for some time.

It was an eternity before Sarah could stop crying and Penny was able to coax her to eat something before they could begin calling the relatives which lasted late into the evening.

-NCIS-

Secretary of the Navy Clayton Jarvis had returned to the Navy Yard after the news conference at the Pentagon and a video conference with the president. Everybody wanted answers yesterday but the investigation was just getting started. The press corps had been held back at the gates and not allowed in. Now that was one very unhappy group if Jarvis ever saw them. He had to smile to himself. He and Vance had agreed to keep them away from what was left of NCIS HQ. The Army Corps of Engineers were busy trying to figure out how to shore up the one building that had suffered the most damage. The once proud building that housed NCIS's headquarters was now in shambles a portion of its front façade had come down leaving a mess of rubble in its wake. The evidence of the bomb blast was all over it and the surrounding buildings. Until then, no one was being allowed near the site. The recovery of the dead would have to wait and from what he had been told, there were still bodies in the ruins of the building. Tarps were being used as barriers in the area that was used as triage earlier to conceal the bodies of those who had died there while being tended to by medics. Other tarps and coverings were in the area in front of the building where the remains Vance's car was and concealing the bodies of those who had been killed outside when the bomb went off.

He was now in one of the parking lots where a mobile command center had been set up by the FBI and Homeland Security. They were still trying to decide which building to move NCIS HQ for the foreseeable future until a final decision can be made on its future. Until then, Those agents not injured or still mobile had been busy trying to figure out how much of their cases they still had left but the Dearing case was top priority and everyone knew it. A few of them had been assigned to track down all their injured at all the area hospitals and bring back updates ASAP. Jarvis had even heard that Leon's wife along with spouses of agents had begun organizing transportation and lodging for the families of those injured who were coming in. It was going to be a long night for everyone.

Vance had already issued orders to bring in agents from elsewhere in order to help with the investigation. They're hoping to have all those people in DC within the next two days considering some of the agents are stationed overseas or on a boat at the moment. Jarvis had ordered that if necessary, military transport be utilized to get them here. He wasn't the only one pissed off. He had already heard from more than a few of the senior naval and marine officers today and even they weren't amused.

He stepped into one of the trucks that NCIS was using in the parking lot and glanced at the people working there. A couple of the IT geeks and Cybercrimes agents who had escaped the blast uninjured had spent the afternoon hooking up computers and fiber optic cable in order to try and get some of their systems back online. Cynthia, Leon's secretary along with another clerk he didn't know were busy either on the phone or computers looking up information for Vance. Walking in further Cynthia noticed him. "Sir is there something I can do for you," she asked.

"I'm looking for Vance."

"Oh," she said and then pointed to the far corner where Director Leon Vance was sitting at a small table with a pen and pad in front of him and a phone in his hand.

"Thank you Cynthia."

"You're welcome."

He made his way to where Vance was and pulled up another chair to sit down next to him. He waited until Vance finished his call before speaking. "Leon."

"Clayton, good job with the press conference."

"I didn't know you were watching it."

Vance pointed at the flat screen TV's that were on one wall. The volume on all of them were muted and all were tuned to ZNN as they reran news footage from earlier today. "Couldn't avoid it even if I tried."

Jarvis nodded it was the top news of the day and no one could avoid it. "Yeah, well at least we've managed to keep the vultures at bay for the moment," referring to the press camped outside the Navy Yard.

"Yeah well they can stay there for all I care. Right now my people are my priority."

"What's our status?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Better to hear it now than later."

"The death toll stands at sixty nine out there and almost three hundred injured. We don't have an accurate count on how many bodies are in the building. Army Corps of Engineers is busy shoring it up so that the M.E's can get in there and remove the bodies. I've already put together a team to fan out to all the area hospitals and speak to everyone to see where everyone is to see if we can figure out who's still in the building. MP's are assisting us with the military and civilian personnel stationed here. But I'm just warning you now, the final death toll could go over a hundred by the time we're done."

Jarvis just nodded. He knew it could be several days before they had the final tally. "So how did this bastard get a bomb into your car?" Referring to Dearing. The FBI was close to putting Harper Dearing on their Top Ten List by the end of business tomorrow and Jarvis had even heard that the U.S. Marshals were even considering putting the guy on their Top 15.

"We all thought I was the target, not my car." Jarvis listened as Vance relayed to him the events of his kidnapping and he waking up in a crypt.

"So no one even thought to check the car."

"Not until this morning when I was leaving for the Pentagon. Even David admitted that they didn't consider my car being used as a weapon."

"So that's when the evacuation was ordered?"

"Yeah, but what good it did. Dearing got us where it really hurt."

"You can say that again. I told the president that catching Dearing was our top priority right now and he agreed. I also informed him that it would take us a few days to get ourselves back into some semblance of an agency here in DC. I'm expected to give a briefing in the morning so I hope we have some news to share with him."

"I'm already working on it Clayton. We're also getting help from our counterparts from other agencies."

"I noticed," indicating the vans and trucks lined up in the parking lot. "Just give me the run down for now."

"FBI's taking the lead on the investigation for now. Agent Tobias Fornell is in charge there. ATF is going to go over my car and try to piece together the bomb. We already know that Dearing had gotten a hold of RDX .."

"Which is?"

"One very powerful explosive."

"Shit!"

"It kind of makes C-4 look like peanuts."

"Isn't that stuff supposed to be secured?"

"Yes but he somehow got his hands on quite a bit of it. A small amount can do a lot of damage."

"I'm guessing that's what he used this morning."

"Damage proves it but what type of explosive and how much the ATF is going to have to figure that one out."

"Okay what else. We suspect Dearing was nearby when it happened. From what I can figure, is that he's watching us. Or else how would he know when to set the bomb off. I can tell you this Clayton. When Dearing called Cole yesterday we were able to determine he was nearby just by the background noise and it was the same when Gibbs and his team went to visit a retired NCIS agent regarding the original case that involved Dearing's son Evan. He was watching."

"So the chances are he could still be in the area watching us."

"Yes and I don't like it."

"What does Gibbs have to say?"

"Nothing at the moment he's in the hospital."

"Jesus Christ, you're not kidding."

Shaking his head, "No I'm not. My money's on him not staying any longer than he has too. He's seriously pissed off at Dearing right now."

"Can't blame him."

Vance nodded this case had everyone furious at Dearing. But at the moment, there was nothing they could do until they can get back on their feet. But until then, he was busy with one task he hated to do and that was to notify the families of those confirmed killed in the explosion so far. His eyes went back to the list in front of him. Then back at Jarvis.

Jarvis noticed the notepad but had ignored it for now. He had his suspicions to what it was but decided not to ask. "So what's next?"

"Notifying families."

Clayton had to feel for Vance on that one. The one job nobody really likes, yet it had to be done and for NCIS, it was better if it came from the Director himself. "Not an easy job I imagine."

"No it's not. I've had to do this several times since I've had this job but not so many in one day."

"Anything I can do?"

"Yes, the military personnel stationed here. I've already seen the list. Just make sure their families are taken care of. I do know that one Navy Lt. Commander is among the dead, killed while trying to flee the area by the blast.

Jarvis nodded. "We're already on that. But do you have the list?"

"I'll have Cynthia print one up for you. The MP's have been very helpful with that part."

"Thank you Leon. What about you're people?"

"We're scrambling to find hotels and lodging for families of those injured who are coming in. Any chance we can use some of the lodging at some of our nearby bases?"

"I'll get on that right away with the number of injured you told me earlier we're going to have a lot of people coming in. That includes the navy and marine families as well. Anything else?"

"Yeah you'll probably be short one Admiral."

"Why?"

Vance turned the pad around and indicated a name at the top of the list. Jarvis read it _Timothy McGee._ The name hit Jarvis like a bomb. _Oh shit!_ "You sure?"

"I came across his body along with three others in the squad room after the explosion."

"Has his family been notified?"

"I spoke to his sister earlier. She's going to notify their parents. She's also asked that McGee's name not be released at this time."

"Oh Christ, and I know Admiral McGee is somewhere out in the Pacific right now. With all our ships on alert, it may be a few days before we can get him stateside. Not only that his boat is awaiting a major resupply and I'm also aware that there's a team of NCIS agents aboard right now."

"I know, I sent them there to assist our Agent Afloat with checking out the supplies coming in for any incendiaries and any other suspicious items Dearing might try and sneak in."

Everyone in the Navy was aware of what had been discovered in Italy and the arrest of a navy contractor. So that didn't surprise Jarvis one bit about the extra agents.

"You know as well as I do that Admiral McGee doesn't like NCIS, not since his son became an agent."

"Yeah I know, I've gotten more than an ear full from my agents who've had to deal with him."

"Well when those extra agents arrived a few days ago, everyone from Pacific Command to the Pentagon and even myself were bracing ourselves for the loud complaints that would be coming our way on a twelve hour rotation. We all got it the first day."

"And …"

"It's been quiet since then."

"You sure you're talking about the right ship and Admiral?"

"Yes,"

"Huh,"

"I guess I'm not the only one puzzled by this. Any news from your people out there?"

"Not in three days, Norris did inform me that Admiral McGee wasn't thrilled about the extra agents aboard but it's been quiet since."

"Something's changed but I'm not going to take a guess as to what. As long as it's quiet, I'm not going to say anything."

"Same here, but we'd better be prepared just in case he shows up wanting answers."

"Duly noted. Well Leon, I'll let you get back to your work. Just let me know if you need anything else."

"Thank Clayton."

With that Vance returned to the list to check to see whose family was next to notify. It wasn't an easy task but someone had to do it. Jarvis on the other hand had gone and collected the list from Cynthia and stepping out of the truck took one more glance at the damage area before leaving.

* * *

TBC ...


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, here it is.

OH, and the Kindle is an Amazon trademark in case you're wondering. I happen to have one of their 3-readers.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8

Admiral Thomas McGee was in his quarters aboard ship. He had lost track of time since being awoken in the middle of the night with the news of an explosion at the Navy Yard in Washington D. C. It was just after three in the morning or so he thought when the flash traffic came in. After that he couldn't go back to sleep. He had found himself wandering the decks of the aircraft carrier he was on, he went on his way checking the various parts of the ship and even had gone up to the flight deck where those on the night shift was preparing for the arrival of aircraft. Everyone had been puzzled to see him wandering the boat that early in the morning. But what had not surprised the elder McGee when he had decided to get coffee at four in the morning was the group of NCIS agents sitting at a table in the corner of the officer's mess quietly talking mugs of coffee in front of them. He could see the worried concerns in their faces and their body language spoke volumes. Their Headquarters was based at the Yard. It was apparent that someone had woken them up with the news as well.

It wash shortly after he had come across the agents in the mess this morning that the Agent Afloat had gotten the confirmation in a video conference with NCIS's San Diego office.

*Flashback*

_He along with several senior officers had been called to the communications center. As he approached, he saw the group of NCIS agents gathered just outside talking hurriedly in quiet tones and it was obvious that whatever it was wasn't good. He noted the flash of anger on one of their faces and had a horrible sinking feeling. _

_The Agent Afloat noticed the officers and broke from the group and approached them while the rest looked on. The tension in that whole area was so thick you could walk on it. _

"_Agent Norris, I understand you wanted to see us," asked McGee._

"_Yes sir, I was just informed by our office in San Diego that the explosion at the Navy Yard was caused by a bomb …"_

_There were more than a few audible gasps and someone had blurted out, "What!" McGee knew the cursing would come soon after and the flash of anger he had noticed on one of the visiting agents had confirmed it for him as he waited for more to come and he somehow knew there was more to come._

"_and our HQ apparently has taken the biggest hit."_

_That brought another round of gasps and now curses. _

"_Agent Norris, was it this Navy contractor you all are looking for who's responsible," asked the ships XO._

"_Yes sir, and from what I've been told is they were in the middle of evacuating the whole area when the bomb went off."_

"_How bad?"_

"_No one had specifics but it is apparently real bad. The situation out there is chaotic and very fluid at the moment. It could be awhile before we know more."_

*End Flashback*

After that brief meeting word spread like wildfire among the so called mini city that was the aircraft carrier as everyone was asking how a bomb got on the base in the first place. Since then everyone including himself had been clamoring for any news about the bombing and ZNN was broadcast throughout the ship.

Thomas McGee was good at hiding his emotions well but on the inside he had been worried after the news of the bombing. The images on ZNN were hard to stomach as he knew his only son was based in the D.C. office of NCIS and in recent months the two had been working to patch things up. As the morning went on he had met with all the senior officers on the ship and had made the rounds again. Occasionally he would catch one of the agents or officers briefly glance at him apparently wondering about his son. Not everyone knew that Tim was NCIS except for a few people on the ship and yes the group of agents as well.

Since the phone call last fall from Tim and after his mother had read him the riot act he had started to rethink things. Even Rachel had chimed in. _You're mother is right Tom not speaking to your own kids won't change things._ She was right he knew but he was still having a hard time accepting the fact that none of his children had chosen a career in the Navy. Instead they went to College and had started their own careers on the East Coast. He had wanted Tim to follow in his footsteps and carry on the family tradition and join the Navy. When Tim was young he had pushed him into athletics and other areas hoping that it would catch his interest and would enter the Naval Academy but Tim apparently didn't see it that way. He had been identified as gifted and talented at such a young age with a high IQ to match. As a result of this Tim had skipped two grades when he was a child and by the time Tim had graduated from high school early he was still too young to join the Academy so instead he went to MIT on a full scholarship. After completing his studies at MIT he had stunned the family by going to Johns Hopkins for his masters.

Upon finishing his Master's degree Tim had rebelled and instead of joining the Navy he'd chosen to join NCIS, which was part of the civilian arm of the Navy . He should have seen the signs but he'd been so such a stubborn pig headed idiot that he just ignored them all. Looking back now he realized that the navy was not for Tim at all. The first sign had manifested when Tim was a young boy. He recalled Tim getting horribly sea sick on a family outing when three generations of McGee's had gathered for a day of boating out off the coast of San Diego. He had just chalked it up to the fact that he wasn't used to being on a boat, yet each time Tim was on a boat it was apparent that Tim was not comfortable and he would get sick out there. Tom couldn't understand why his father would take Tim fishing off the docks instead of on a boat but now he saw that his father had recognized the problem.

Then there was the fact that Tim was a bookworm. You couldn't get him out of reading a good book if you tried. Finally his interest in math and computers had been his primary passion and Tom had hoped he'd transfer that to a navy career since technology was becoming more prevalent in today's navy but Tim had his own ideas. Tim did try sports but he was never good at it.

Tom had to admit that he was tough on his son and that had driven a huge wedge between them. He still remembered what he had said to Tim the day he said he had joined NCIS. _You are no longer my son. NCIS is nothing but a bunch of civilian wimps who didn't know anything about the navy. _That had sealed it and since then Thomas McGee had had a major disdain for NCIS until recently and most notably within the last days.

Since last fall, Tom would either talk by phone or e-mail his two kids as regularly as he could. But he still put his navy career first and since he had been at sea for the past few months had been doing more e-mailing than he'd ever done. He had been surprised to find out that Tim was a published author. "_Now where did that come from?" _ He recalled asking Rachel before leaving port. If that wasn't enough, Sarah was on the same track as well. He recalled shaking his head in disbelief when his daughter had mentioned something about considering getting her PhD in Literature eventually. He was still wondering where his two kids got the writing bug from, he knew it wasn't from him, nor his parents or anyone else in the family since the McGee's had navy in their blood. Tom had finally chalked it up to Rachel's side since she had one sister who owned a bookstore and her mother is a retired English teacher. Tom had been really surprised when Rachel had gotten him a Kindle for Christmas and had not only put his favorite books, which were mostly books on navy history and a few novels with navy stories on it but also Tim's. _"Admit it Tom, this will save you some shelf space in your quarters." _She had said teasing him about it. He'd finally had given in and had brought the e-reader with him when he left San Diego. He'd started reading Deep Six a few weeks into the voyage when he had gotten tired of reading reports and paperwork one night just out of curiosity. He found himself surprised that Tim was a really good writer and so far had managed to get through almost half the book. The e-reader was in his drawer at the moment he couldn't bring himself to pull it out knowing Tim's books were on it.

It had been a half an hour now since he'd gotten the call from his best friend Ben who was stationed in Hawaii. Rachel had called Ben asking him to get in touch with him. The call was still fresh in his mind.

*Flashback*

"_Ben, how are you doing? Lisa and the kids alright?"_

"Everyone's fine. Except for the mess at the Yard."

"_Yeah I know. Hell of a wakeup call."_

"Ben I wish this was a social call, but Rachel called me and she was pretty upset. Asked me to get word to you."

"_Is everything okay."_

"I'm sorry Tom, I don't know how to say this. NCIS's Director called Sarah and he informed her that Tim was among those killed in the explosion this morning."

_He was stunned and left momentarily speechless._

"Tom are you still there?"

"_Yeah," snapping out of his stunned silence._

"I'm so sorry Tom I don't know what to say. I know you and Tim had been trying to patch things up."

"_Yeah," he found himself not able to say much as his mind tried to absorb the news. _

"Rachel also said that she's flying out tonight and will be at your mother's if you need to reach her."

"_Did she say anything about Sarah?"_

"Sarah is with your mother Tom."

_He wasn't surprised. The McGee women were practically glued together at times. They were all a force to reckon with when they were all gathered together. _

"_Thanks for letting me know Ben ..."_

*End Flashback*

Sitting in his quarters now, he knew he couldn't leave right away anyway with everyone on alert and the resupply to take place tomorrow. He decided to wait until Rachel was in Maryland before calling her. He knew he was going to have to do that sooner or later or else face the wrath of the McGee women period.

Now he'd wished he'd had more time, more time to tell his son that he was proud of him, time to say what he needed to say and clear the air but that had been ripped from him. A couple of days ago he'd even e-mailed Tim to say that the next time he was in Washington D.C. that the two should get together and talk father to son. It was then he had planned to tell Tim that he had been wrong about him joining NCIS.

He thought back to two days ago. It was the day after a team of four agents had come aboard to assist their Agent Afloat and the crew with searching through the supplies that were due to arrive tomorrow. No one was taking any chances after hearing the scuttlebutt about what was discovered in Italy by an NCIS agent there and with what just happened in DC this morning they weren't going to give Harper Dearing the chance to strike here. Ben had even mentioned that after they'd gotten word of the bombing in DC, base security along with NCIS agents stationed in Hawaii had teamed up to ensure that nothing got on base.

*Flashback*

_Two Days Ago_

_He was walking around the ship doing the rounds before turning up on the bridge. He was still not happy about having the extra team of agents on board and had let loose to Pacific Command and of course to D.C about them. Walking along one deck, he heard a conversation going on in one of the ward rooms. One of the ships officer's who apparently had more respect for NCIS since they had helped out his family sometime back had arranged for a space for the group to work in while they were on board. He stopped just outside the door and out of sight and listened._

"_We still waiting for word from Legal about the search of computers and quarters of the contractors?" McGee had heard Norris asking._

"_Yeah," came the reply from another agent. "They're working with JAG on any legal issues on that since these guys are civilians." McGee assumed this was the team leader, he hadn't bothered to learn their names since they'd come aboard._

"_Yeah on a navy ship," came a female voice._

"_Until then let's go with what we do know," spoke up Norris. "Keating?"_

"_From what McGee sent me, we should be looking for e-mails written in Korean using the 26 letter alphabet."_

"_That's going to be fun, any chance he sent us the cheat sheet to decipher it?"_

_MicGee listened as Keating explained the key and what else they would be looking for. The conversation then had turned next to the resupply that was coming up in a few days. That was until he heard Keating swear._

"_What," came Norris's voice?_

_He listened as the laptop that Keating was using was turned so the other four agents in the room could see it. _

"_Crap," came Norris._

"_Shit," he heard the only female member of the team._

"_How the hell did he get his hands on RDX?" came another voice._

What the hell is RDX? _McGee was asking himself. He made a mental note to ask one of the SEAL's who was a demolitions expert. Better yet he'd find out anyway when everyone was briefed before the resupply or maybe even sooner than that._

"_I don't know but I hope to God none of its headed our way," came the team leader. Keating did McGee say how much Dearing has?"_

"_No but no one's taking any chances. They raided a warehouse that Dearing was using and found it empty. So it's really up in the air."_

"_Christ, they must be really pounding the pavement in DC trying to stop this guy."_

"_Yeah, but this guy is one step ahead of everyone," spoke up Norris._

"_But not his electronic footprint," chimed in Keating. "McGee's been busy trolling through cyberspace trying to find out more about this guy and what he owns. I've been helping him out."_

_As McGee listened, Keating was explaining what Tim along with agents in Cybercrimes and field agents like Keating who are also computer savvy have been doing to try and get a handle on Dearing's holdings and finances. The bastard was smart. It was like looking for a needle in a very big haystack and like Norris said he's one step ahead of everyone. _

*End Flashback*

It had been at that moment that he had finally realized that NCIS was for Tim, the fact that his son was leading the hunt for Dearing through cyberspace. Yet at the same time he was also a full fledged field agent. But it was what NCIS was doing as a whole that had caught his attention. The job of catching this particular contractor was up to NCIS since they handled the civilian side of things and because of it, they were trying to keep Dearing from doing any more damage. It had been at a briefing later that day after overhearing the conversation the agents were having that he found out what RDX was and it wasn't good.

He had hoped to have had a reply from Tim from the e-mail he sent him two days ago but it never came, he assumed Tim had been busy with the Dearing case to get back to him. Now it was too late, Tim was gone.

Sighing, he looked at the family picture that had been taken years ago. He now regretted not having any recent pictures of Tim. Maybe he might ask Sarah or Rachel if they had any when he made it back stateside.

Getting up he decided to walk around the boat again to clear his head and see about arranging to meet with the group of agents and others before the resupply tomorrow. He would have to inform the agents about Tim, he'd figured Keating out right away, and inform his senior staff that he would be leaving as soon as the resupply was over and they were in the clear which would most likely be in a couple of days he hoped. His family needed him now especially Sarah. He wasn't stupid he knew his two kids were very close. Throw in Rachel, his mother and other relatives and it was going to be a rough ride for everyone. Besides, he'd better head home anyway or else he'd face the wrath of both his and Rachel's families and even worse Command would force him home anyway.

* * *

TBC ...

I'll try and have the next chapter up as soon as I can. with the Olympics starting in less than a week, I'm going to be checking that out big time.

Please R&R if you'd like to.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

He stepped into the house quietly not wanting to wake up Jackie or the kids. Closing the door, he was surprised to find Jared and Kayla asleep on the couch and Jackie seated in one of the chairs. Jackie got up and went to him giving him a hug. He was grateful for it. It had been one of the longest days of his life and one that he would never forget.

Jackie was relieved to see him. After hearing about the bombing this morning she had left work and picked up the kids from school wanting them close to her. It had been a nerve wracking couple of hours before he finally had the chance to call her to say he was alright. Now holding her husband in her arms she was finally able to relax.

"It's okay, Jackie."

"I know, but …"

She didn't have to say anymore he knew. "I'm fine."

The talking woke up Kayla and upon opening her eyes found her parents hugging each other. Straightening up, the motion also woke up Jared. "Dad," Kayla called out.

"Hi sweetie," Leon said glancing over at his daughter.

"You're home," she got off the couch rushing over to give her father a hug.

"Dad," chimed in Jared who also joined them. Leon pulled his family together in one giant hug not wanting to let go. He was thankful that he was here at home with his wife and kids but at the same time his heart ached for those who would not be going home again. Some of those who died this morning had families of their own and he knew there were children that would be missing one parent tonight.

It seemed like an eternity before they finally broke apart and Kayla took a close look at her father. She noticed the small nicks and the bandage on his face and a bruise as well. "Dad are you okay?"

"I'm fine Kayla."

"Dad you smell like smoke." Jared said wrinkling his nose.

"We were worried," Kayla spoke a little relief in her voice.

"Yeah, dad."

He frowned. He probably did and still looked like a mess. "It's okay now I'm here."

The kids nodded just happy to have their dad back. They had been worried earlier but the relief in their faces was enough to tell Leon that he was blessed with two beautiful kids who were growing up fast before his eyes.

"Okay kids, why don't you two head upstairs and get to bed."

"But Mom," came the whine from both of them.

"It's okay Jackie just tonight they can stay up."

Jackie nodded, they had all had a major scare today and for those few horrifying hours this morning they were all scared that they might not see him again. "Okay."

"Yes," Jared blurted out.

"Have you eaten Leon," she asked.

He tried to remember the last time he ate which was hours ago. "Not in hours."

"Come on I can heat up what we had for dinner earlier."

"Yeah, mom made lasagna." Spoke up Jared.

Vance smiled. Jackie does make a good veggie lasagna and it was one of the family's favorites.

"Let's eat then." He said heading to the kitchen with his family. Later after the kids had gone to bed, he and Jackie talked quietly as he related the events of the day. Jackie had been saddened to learn of the deaths of agents she'd met especially McGee. He was a nice young man and always the gentleman whenever she was around him. They'd gone to bed late but Leon knew that he'd be lucky to get a few hours of sleep before he had to head back to the yard early in the morning. Tomorrow was going to be another long day.

NCIS LA

They had arrived at LAX just before ten that night for the flight to Chicago and then the connecting one to Baltimore. They had all been shocked by the preliminary numbers that had come in while they were at home packing. Sam had spent a few precious hours with his family before heading back to the mission. His wife understood after he had explained to her what he knew so far and promised to be back in a couple of weeks to see his daughter's recital. Hetty had already been told the date before he left for the airport so that she can make the arrangements.

Deeks had dropped Sam Kensi, and Nell off at the airport and on the trip there he had relayed to them what had transpired at the County Jail earlier with Callen.

"That bad huh," asked Sam.

"Understatement of the year," replied the blonde.

Kensi and Nell who were in the back seat gave worried glances at each other. _Not good._

Sam sighed, he'd wished that this hadn't happened in the first place but it was out of their hands now. "So he'd not happy to be stuck there."

"No, and I thought he was going to punch me out except the wall took it instead."

That was a good sign thought Sam. At least he left in one piece. "So did you get that information from him?"

"Yeah, Hetty's faxing it over to DC and oh I almost forgot, I made a copy for you guys to look at if you have a chance."

"Where is it," asked Kensi.

Deeks pulled out a folder that was in a gap between the seat and the cup holder in the front and handed to Sam.

"Deeks you are a Godsend," spoke up Nell.

"Yeah I don't know what we'll do without you in DC," chimed in Kensi.

"Okay you two we'll look at this once we're in the airport and can find a quiet spot for a few minutes," Sam spoke up knowing that the two women in the back were anxious to get their hand on the folder he was holding.

"Well, you gonna miss me Fern," Deeks said teasingly.

"Yeah, a little,"

"Nah I bet a lot. Come on admit it you'll be lost without me."

"No I won't I've been to DC before and know my way around."

"So do I," Nell was saying as well

"She does have a point," spoke up Sam.

"Okay, okay, but I know you guys are going to miss me."

"Shut up Deeks," came the reply from both women in the back.

"What I'm just saying,"

Sam was amused he had never heard Nell say anything like that before. Kensi must be rubbing off on her. "Haha, sorry Deeks but I think they got the better of you."

Laughter broke out from the backseats as the girls found Deeks's reaction hilarious.

Deeks just frowned. It was going to be interesting around ops with just Erick, Hetty and himself. "Okay we're here, now which Terminal?"

"Four," Nell spoke from the back.

"Thanks Nell,"

"You're welcome."

"Oh and Deeks," spoke up Sam.

"Yeah Sam."

"You all keep Granger from running the place. I got a bad feeling about him."

"Hetty was saying the same thing earlier," he said. "Don't worry we're already working on that."

"Good," came the reply from all three of the passengers. It was no running secret. They all disliked Granger big time.

As they were unloading the SUV at the curb Agent Cortez from the San Diego office arrived. They were all glad to see her.

"Hey, how's San Diego," asked Kensi.

"Good thing you guys are up here. Pendelton went stir crazy when they heard about the bombing and the Navy brass at the Naval Station were furious. Jeez I had never seen so many pissed off officers in one room."

Kensi could picture Camp Pendelton in her head. She used to live there when her father was stationed at the Marine base so she had an idea what Cortez was saying about their reaction. A bunch of pissed off marines is not a good thing period.

"That bad," asked Deeks

"Yep, hate to see what it's like in DC right now."

Everyone shuttered at the thought.

"Well I'd better be going, have a safe trip guys."

"Thanks Deeks, we'll call when we get there," spoke Kensi.

They all bid their farewells and made their way inside. After checking in their luggage, Sam handed the folder to Nell who had slipped it into her computer bag as they were in line to clear security. Security had been heightened they all noted but and they all understood why as they presented their ID's, proper documentation, and badges to clear with their weapons and carry-on bags. One of the TSA officers gave them a sympathetic smile as they all went through. He must have been former military they all thought and must have a good idea of the situation.

Upon arriving at their gate the four of them found a quiet corner and pulled out the folder. As they were passing the pages around and looking over the information that Callen had written down, Kensi quietly filled Cortez in on why Callen was in jail.

"No wonder why Granger's furious," she spoke to Kensi. "We all heard about it when he called to order us to lock down the bases."

"Yeah, we were all caught off guard."

"Personally, Janvier should have been locked up and the key tossed. I met Renko sometime back and I liked him. He was good guy. I'm going to miss him."

"Me to, he was my partner for a while and we got along real well."

"Yeah, I feel bad for his family. I mean the way he was killed. It just isn't right."

The two kept talking and reading through the information. The last page was a copy of the e-mail Tim McGee had sent Callen regarding the explosives.

"Jesus Christ," Cortez blurted out. "I saw a demonstration with that stuff sometime back and it blew me away."

"How the hell did he get it," Sam was asking.

"I don't know but a guy like Dearing who has the money and resource somehow did and I'm guessing he used his navy contractor status to do it," Nell spoke quietly to the others trying to put the pieces together in her head. "Think about it."

"You could be right Nell," Sam replied thinking the same thing. "But this guy is one slick bastard so anything's possible."

"Yeah I'm hoping we get more information when we arrive …" Nell was interrupted by the announcement that they would begin boarding. Putting the folder back in her carry-on they all gathered their things and made their way to the queue of people waiting to board.

They would have to owe whoever booked them on the flight big time since they were all in the same row. After take-off, they all spent the first hour in quiet discussion over the information and knew they would all have their work cut out for them when they arrived in D.C. The rest of the flight to Chicago was spent trying to sleep. Each one of them was still haunted by the images they saw on ZNN earlier and were dreading what they would really see when they arrived at the Yard.

* * *

TBC ...


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: To all my readers and those who are following this story, thank you for you're patience. Now that the olympics are over, I can now concentrate on other things like my fics. So here's the long awaited next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10

Rachel McGee exited the jet way at Baltimore-Washington International Airport and made her way to the exit and baggage claim. Her niece who is a student at USC had driven down to San Diego to pick her up and take her to the airport dropping her off at LAX about two and a half hours before the flight left there last night. Meghan had arrived early knowing that they would have to fight rush hour traffic up I-5. They had stopped at a restaurant along the way Meghan insisting that she eat something since she hadn't had much since breakfast that morning. She was thankful for her brother's daughter being there. She wasn't sure if she could have driven to the airport herself after receiving the call from Penny.

It was a good thing she arrived at LAX early, airport security had been beefed up and they were checking everything going through creating increased wait times. After clearing security, she made her way to the gate and took a seat lost in her own thoughts and memories of her only son. Yesterday had been one very rough day for her. She had finished breakfast and was filling the kitchen sink with soapy water to wash them when Beth a fellow navy wife and friend called saying that her husband Stephen who just so happened to be the base commander had taken off out the front door after receiving a phone call saying that there had been an explosion at the Navy Yard in Washington D.C. Word had spread through Naval Stations San Diego and Coronado, Camp Pendelton and surrounding areas like wildfire. All bases in California were put on lockdown and security was heightened especially at the entrances. That had been the other reason why Meghan had left early from USC early security had searched her car when she had arrived to pick her up.

As yesterday morning had gone on, she had tried calling Tim only to have the call go straight to voicemail. Penny and Sarah had had also encountered the same thing when they tried calling him so they had all decided to wait hoping he'd call. But the call from Penny around noon had shattered any hope that Tim was alive. Sarah would have been the one to call her but she was in shock from the call from Leon Vance NCIS's Director. The rest of the day had been a blur as she called her family and packed for the trip to Washington D.C. or as close as she could get considering both Reagan National and Dulles were closed to air traffic. Everyone had heard rumors that Baltimore might be closed to air traffic as well during the day but everyone had been thankful that it hadn't happened.

While waiting for her plane to board in Los Angeles, she kept to herself. She'd noticed the group of NCIS agents turning up at the gate and settling in a far corner and just ignored them. She suspected that they'd been called to DC and so were heading that way. She did recognize Agent Cortez from the San Diego office. It was rare that anyone had to deal with NCIS in San Diego but everyone knew who they were. She kept her distance from them the whole time.

When she landed in Chicago and made her way to the connecting flight her suspicions about the group of four agents were confirmed and noticed that they were joined by two more agents as they waited to board. Before leaving San Diego rumors were rampant on base as to how bad the situation was at the Navy Yard that it was anybody's guess. But seeing that agents were being sent to DC told her that it was bad. She noticed that a TV in the gate area was tuned to ZNN but ignored it. All she could think about was Tim and how he died.

Exiting the secure area, she scanned the crowd searching for Penny she didn't see her and she thought she might be waiting in baggage claim. So she headed that way making her way through the crowds until she heard "Rachel." Turning toward the caller she spotted her mother-in-law and headed toward her the two women embraced as the tears began flowing again.

-NCISLA-

Everyone was left speechless at the sight in front of them. Nell and Kensi were practically glued to Sam still not believing what was in front of them. It was worse than they had heard. After arriving at the Navy Yard and clearing through security, the group of arriving agents made their way to the area and were hit with a shock. The blackened outside walls and the collapsed section left Kensi reeling, the once proud building she remembered seeing the last time she was here looked like something out of a bad movie or nightmare however you wanted to put it. Cortez was with another group of agents she knew but arriving agents all had basically the same reaction.

It seemed like an eternity until the shock wore off. Nell couldn't say anything. Sam could feel her shaking through his arm which was wrapped around her shoulder to support her. Kensi had a hardened look on her face like she was ready to kill someone; she wouldn't cry, not now, not until they could put Harper Dearing behind bars. As for Sam he was seething again.

They were broken out of their thoughts when they heard, "Sam."

Turning they saw Nate heading towards them. "Nate," Nell nearly cried out breaking from Sam and rushing over to him. He wrapped his arms around the petite red head.

"Hey Nell," he spoke to her quietly knowing that she was shaken up by what she'd just seen. "It's okay." Kensi also came over to greet him and he gave her a hug as well knowing that she probably needed one right now. Then Sam came over and the too clasped each other's hands. "Hi Sam, did you guys just get here?"

"Yeah, it's worse than I thought," replied Sam indicating the carnage behind him. "When did you get in?"

"Last night, I was at the Federal Building in New York yesterday when Hetty called."

"Figures, we can't keep up with you, you know that."

"Yeah I know. Been up there for a few days and nobody expected this," indicating the area.

"You can say that again," chimed in Kensi, "and yes I'm fine."

They all broke out into a light chuckle at that.

"Hey where are the others?" Nate asked noting that Callen, Eric, and Deeks weren't there.

"Deeks is liaising with LEO's out west, Eric's at OPS, he was disappointed that Vance didn't request him but he was needed back there and Callen …" Kensi had to pause, how was she going to explain that their team leader was in the LA lock-up.

"He's in jail for murder, Nate," Sam took up the conversation considering that Kensi was still upset over what happened yesterday morning.

"Yeah, he is," Kensi replied. "Thanks Sam." Obviously relieved not to be the one to tell the psychologist.

"This isn't a joke right?" Nate asked looking at the three of them. The three shook their heads and the looks on their faces told him everything. _Callen what the hell did you do? _He was asking himself. Letting out the air he was holding after seeing their reaction he finally spoke, "Hetty didn't say anything to me about it yesterday. She sounded upset but I didn't press the issue"

"She was in shock like the rest of us." Sam was explaining.

That was a rarity for everyone, for Hetty to be stunned by what Callen had done. "What did he do?"

Before anyone could answer they heard a female voice calling out, "Kensi!"

Turning Kensi spotted EJ Barrett heading their way.

"EJ, hi," she spoke when she joined the group.

"Did you just get here?" she asked scanning the group.

"Yeah, flew in overnight."

"I got in early this morning,"

The others were watching the exchange as it went o for a minute before Kensi finally made the introductions. "EJ these are members of my team, the big guy is Sam Hanna, next to him is Nate Getz, and Nell Jones." The three nodded as Kensi continued. "Sam, Nate, Nell, this is EJ Barrett."

"Nice to meet you, I wish it was under better circumstances," Nell spoke up.

"Yeah same here," chimed in Sam.

"Come on I'll show you I'll show you all where they're setting up shop." EJ said as she led the way towards another area of the Yard. As they walked, Sam was explaining to Nate what had transpired with Callen. EJ was listening to the converstation in the background and had to ask. "Kensi who's Callen?"

"Our team leader," she spoke quietly listening to what Sam was saying to Nate as well. "He would be here except he's in jail for murder."

"What." She said in q quiet voice.

"Yeah long story, but Sam's filling Nate in behind us."

So EJ listen to the tale and thought this week couldn't have gotten any worse. NCIS had lost two agents in Los Angeles just within the past few days due to a lunatic out there named Marcel Janvier and apparently Callen snapped as a result. _Oh great._ She was wondering if anyone around here would be able to keep their sanity after this. Of course she could add this guy to the list of crazies like the Port to Port killer her and her team along with Gibbs and his had to deal with not too long ago here in D.C. That case had cost her team dearly in the end.

They entered a building where it was sheer chaos as furniture and people were everywhere. EJ led them to an area that had some semblance of order and ran into Lovitz. "EJ, spread the word Vance has moved the meeting with everyone to Friday instead of tomorrow."

"Why," came a chorus of voices including their group.

"We still got agents coming in from overseas and boats and they won't be here until tomorrow. There's one agent I know that won't make it in time."

"Anyone we know," asked Agent Carson.

"Yeah, Keating,"

"I was wondering where Vance transferred him too," spoke up Balboa.

"He and his team are on a carrier in the pacific right now assisting with a resupply," came Cortez.

"Jeez Cortez, San Diego sounds good right about now," quipped Balboa and chuckles broke out from a few others.

"So that's where he went," replied Carson. "Okay we can all fill him in when he gets here whenever that is."

The group from LA was making a mental note to find out who Keating was later.

"Okay enough, now can someone point me out the group from Los Angeles please I heard there here," Lovitz was saying to the entire room.

"Over here," he heard EJ Barrett call out.

Making his way through the area and greeting people along the way, he finally caught up with them. "Agents, Blye, Getz, Hanna, and Jones?"

"That's us," spoke up Sam.

"Director Vance wants to speak with all of you later this afternoon. He would have met with you all when you arrived but he's at the Pentagon at the moment."

"Sure no problem, did he say why?"

Shaking his said, "No,"

"Guess we'll find out later then," Kensi said eyeing the rest of them. "Thank you Lovitz."

"Not a problem." Then he left them.

At that moment, Cynthia and another woman were busy putting up sheets of paper on a large bulletin board along one wall. They all read the headings and Kensi, Nell and EJ went over to check it out with a few others. While they were doing that Stan Burley came up to Sam and Nate and were talking with them.

"Hey, where's Callen," he asked the two men.

"In jail," replied Nate.

"It's a long story," replied Sam.

"Great my one chance to see him in years and he's in jail." Stan was not amused by that particular piece of news. Of course everyone would know by the end of the week.

Meanwhile Kensi was scanning the list of those killed while EJ and Nell were looking over the injured list. Kensi was hoping she didn't come across anyone she knew. As she scanned the names she felt relief that was until she got to the last page.

EJ found all of Gibbs team including Abby there except McGee and thought that maybe he was alright but she hadn't seen him. Nell was thankful that the few names she did recognize were not badly injured as the injured list indicated the status of those who were hurt. She was making a mental note to track down the agents and analyst she knew in the office and get in touch with those in the hospital.

But Kensi had stopped dead in her tracks not believing what she was seeing. "No," bringing her hand to her mouth to keep herself from screaming. She had seen him the last time she was here two months ago and they even had lunch. Everyone had noticed Kensi's reaction and came over.

"Kensi, you okay," asked Nell.

"Kens, what is it," Sam asked.

Unable to speak all she could do was point to the name and everyone around her read it. EJ paled having the answer to why she hadn't seen Timothy McGee's name on the injured list. Nell recognized the name as well he was Eric's friend. So did Sam, Nate and Stan along with a few others as word spread in a whisper.

After what seemed like an eternity, Nell finally snapped out of it. "Who's going to tell Eric," she asked no one in particular.

"I don't believe it, I just saw him two months ago," Kensi spoke her voice shaking. She had lost Mike a few days ago and now Tim. She felt someone put a comforting hand on her shoulder and turned her head to see it was Nate. She was thankful for his support.

"He's on Gibbs Team, Man this is bad." Sam finally spoke.

"That's an understatement," Stan said. "I wonder if he knows.

"He knows," Carson came over to them. "In fact he's pissed off."

"Where is Gibbs anyway?"

"He's listed as serious in the hospital on that list over there." Nell spoke indicating the injured list.

"What about the others on his team?" Stan asked wondering about Abby, Tony and Ziva as well.

"Abby's in fair condition, DiNozzo's listed as serious and David in critical." As they all listened to EJ give a rundown on what she had read and gathered so far that morning.

"Thanks Barrett," Stan said relieved that the other's were still alive.

"Hey, what about Ducky and Jimmy," EJ asked Carson.

"Yesterday was Palmer's wedding day, they were all supposed to be in Florida but with this dammed Dearing case Gibbs, DiNozzo, David, McGee, and Abby stayed behind. Dr. Mallard went with Palmer on Monday afternoon." They all listened as Carson explained that Jimmy Palmer had arrived back in D.C. in the early morning hours and was already at work and Ducky had suffered a heart attack yesterday and was in the hospital down there.

"Jeez, what a way to crash the honeymoon, now I feel like popping Dearing," Sam spoke not amused by the whole thing.

"Is his wife still in Florida," EJ asked.

"Yeah, she's staying down there with Ducky."

"Nate was reading the lists and had to ask about the notation by McGee's name. "Hey what does that mean?"

"His name's not to be released to the press. That came down from the family," Cynthia was explaining. McGee's name wasn't the only one there were a few others as well.

"Wonder why," Nell asked herself.

"His father's a navy admiral," replied Stan.

Nell was surprised. She had heard of Admiral Thomas McGee but had no idea that his son was an NCIS agent. In fact she had never met him. She knew Timothy McGee by reputation only at NCIS. So it didn't click right away. She had met Sarah briefly back when they were teens when the McGee's were moving to a new base and the Jones family was moving on base in Florida. Nell sighed inwardly as she thought back she vaguely recalled Sarah mentioning an older brother in college. _That's a navy brat's life for you_ she was telling herself.

"You're not kidding right," Sam asked.

"No, and every agent that's had to deal with him knows he doesn't like NCIS period."

"Ouch," the entire LA group said in unison.

"Yet his son is one of the most popular guys around here," said Kensi, still not believing that he's gone.

_Christ, what a mess,_ Nell was telling herself. _Talk about two sides of a coin._

"That's an understatement," Stan was saying.

Cortez came over to them, "Is it true, Tim McGee's dead."

They all nodded.

"You know that carrier that's having the resupply,"

"Yeah what about it," asked Stan.

"Admiral McGee's on it. Along with one Agent Afloat and the team of agents Vance sent from my office to assist with searching the supplies that were going aboard it."

That realization hit everyone like a bomb. "Lord help them," Stan spoke.

"Yeah," everyone else said.

After a few moments everyone finally snapped out of the latest round of news. "Hey Stan, you have any idea where we're supposed to set up shop in this place," asked Sam.

"Come on, I'll show you," he lead the way to another floor where cubicles were already set up and techs were busy connecting computers, phones, faxes, printers, and flat screen TV's. "They're still working on MTAC too so no video conference calls to home until that's ready."

"Thanks Stan," Nate spoke while everyone tried to get a feel for their temporary home and get settled.

"I'm going to call Hetty and let her know we're here and break the news," Sam said pulling out his cell phone.

"Sam it would be best if she told Eric and Callen about McGee," Nate was saying.

"Yeah you're right Nate, thanks."

Moving to a quiet area, he hit the speed dial number for Hetty's phone knowing she'd be at her desk by now anyway. The call was picked up after the first ring. _"Hello."_

"Hetty it's Sam …"

* * *

TBC ...

You are welcome to R&R


	11. Chapter 11

To everyone following this story here is the next chapter.

So here it is.

* * *

Chapter 11

Deeks had returned to the mission after a long morning of meeting with LEO's from all over southern California. They had taken over a large room at the Federal building for this meeting since there were LEO's from local on up in attendance. He had been surprised to find out that San Diego PD and NCIS agents down there had been pretty proactive in regards to security and so they all were already in the loop. LAPD and a few others could take a hint from them. Deeks had stopped and picked up some lunch for both Eric and himself and would try and eat it before the video conference with Hawaii. That conference would include not only federal and State LEO's out there but Honolulu PD along with a few other local LEO's and the Five-0 task force since Hawaii has its fair share of Naval bases and one Marine base out there. Deeks knew that Danny, Kono and Chin would be asking about the others and he had never met Steve McGarrett yet. But he was not looking forward to explaining about Callen. He didn't find Eric up at OPS and so he asked around. Hetty was nowhere to be found and one of the techs had told him that Eric had gone out for some air apparently after receiving some bad news from Hetty. Deeks had an idea where to look and so took off carrying their lunches and drinks with him.

-NCIS LA-

He was sitting at the edge of the beach just staring out at the blue waters of the Pacific Ocean. He wished he had his surf board with him right now so he could go out there in the waves and try and clear his head. He was still reeling from the news. Eric and everyone at OSP had been in late last night in fact no one went home before 11 p.m. He had had time to say goodbye to Sam, Kensi and Nell before they left for the airport. But his dreams were haunted by what he had seen and heard yesterday and been hoping that anyone he knew in the D.C. office hadn't been killed. That all ended when he arrived this morning to find Hetty waiting for him. He saw it in her eyes.

*Flashback*

"_Eric, a word please."_

"_Sure Hetty is everything okay."_

"_I'm afraid not. Sam called me earlier to say that they had arrived safely and that the list of those killed and injured had been posted out there. I'm still waiting for them to be sent to us but I'm afraid I have some bad news."_

"_Who Hetty," as his mouth felt suddenly dry._

"_Timothy McGee."_

"_Is he …"_

"_I'm sorry Eric he was among those killed yesterday."_

*End Flashback*

Eric's world nearly came crashing down. He didn't expect to lose a friend at the hands of a monster like Harper Dearing. He'd already lost Mike Renko courtesy of Marcel Janvier but not Tim. Ever since meeting him three years they had forged a friendship and the two were notoriously know for sharing tech secrets and ideas that were integrated into NCIS. Eric tried to concentrate on his work but couldn't every time he'd enter a command or do searches for the various cases agents were working on, he'd think of Tim. He thought back to the last time he saw him. It was last year when the two had used some of their vacation time and spent it in San Diego attending Comic Con . Tim had managed to get them badges for the four day event and the two had had a blast checking out the floor, exhibits and panel discussions. Hell they each had the pictures and souvenirs to prove it. Being a published author under a pen name had its perks Eric recalled. Of course, not everyone knew about their little excursion out there. That had been their biggest secret. The two were already planning to attend this year's Comic Con in July and Tim apparently had put in for the badges. Now that was not going to happen now. Tim would have been here in LA right around that time anyway to help Eric with the major systems upgrades that OSP was getting. Tim had done a lot of the programming and Eric along with a handful of other techs and agentshad had a field day testing the betas for it until all the kinks could be worked out since the upgrades would be going system wide throughout NCIS. It had been something he'd been looking forward too for the past few months but now what was he and everyone supposed to do now.

Eric was lost in his thoughts and didn't here Deeks approaching. "Eric," the blonde spoke up. Eric didn't respond so he tried again. "Eric," a bit louder this time. Eric snapped out of it and saw Marty there holding a bag and a drinks holder with a couple of sodas. "Sorry I didn't hear you."

"It's okay, you looked like you were somewhere else. Is everything okay. Everyone noticed you were upset about something."

"Yeah, Hetty was waiting for me when I got in this morning around nine. Sam had called with news."

_How bad? _ "And …"

"A friend of mine is dead." Eric said in a quiet shaking voice.

Deeks didn't know what to say, it was very likely that he'd never met whoever it was. "I'm sorry Eric."

"You would have gotten a chance to meet him this summer. Tim was supposed to be here at the end of June or early July for the systems upgrade before I went on vacation."

"It was that computer genius friend from the D.C. office you've been working with?" Deeks asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, he's not just a computer genius Deeks, he was also a field agent on one of the best teams out there."

Deeks had heard Eric mention his name before so he remembered "Tim" because it was his first name but the last name was a total blank to him right now. Then he thought back to the e-mail to Callen that Hetty had retrieved yesterday and was wondering if this was the same guy.

"Oh Jesus, did Hetty say anything else."

"Yeah, Hetty received the lists of those killed and injured. Most are NCIS but there were also civilians and military personnel as well."

Deeks made a mental note check the lists later and maybe try and call Kensi tonight. "How bad is it?"

It's bad Deeks. They won't have a final death toll until they can get in and retrieve the bodies. But what they do know now is fairly accurate."

"Wait, they haven't retrieved all the bodies."

Shaking his head, "no. Sam told Hetty that part of the front of the building collapsed and it's being shored up right now. Until then, no one goes in."

Marty was asking himself if it was a good thing or not that he was out here right now knowing that all the action was across the country.

Eyeing the bag of food Eric asked, "What did you pick up?"

"Stopped at everyone's favorite burger joint and picked us up some cheeseburgers and fries." Marty said pulling out the food and handing Eric his drink. "I figured we both needed some cheering up."

"And some good soul food to boot, thanks Deeks."

As they ate, Deeks filled Eric in on the meeting this morning with the LEO's in Southern California while Eric gave Deeks the schedule for the conference calls on MTAC with LEO's for later today. "Hawaii's set up," Eric was explaining. "I spoke to Chin earlier and he said everyone was gathering at the Task Force headquarters there and of course they're brown bagging it."

"So everyone there is on board."

"Yeah, even Hawaii's Governor ordered everyone to work together. Of course they didn't have to tell NCIS and base security to. They were already one step ahead of everyone else."

Wincing Deeks was not surprised. "Unusual situations call for people to band together. Hopefully I can get everyone here on the mainland to do the same."

"Yeah, me too. I know we all have had our disagreements with the FBI and other's but this is serious stuff."

"Yeah, you're right."

The two continued eating and checking out the waves. It was a good day to surf they both thought.

"Eric, I was meaning to ask you, your friend Tim, is he the one who sent the e-mail to Callen?"

Eric nodded, "Yeah." With that Eric told Deeks about Timothy McGee as theey finished their lunches. They were mindful of the time as the two talked on their way back to the Mission to begin the conference call with Hawaii. Even though Deeks had never met Tim McGee, the other's knew him and he felt out of place not having met him yet. He'd wished he'd have the opportunity but with what Eric had told him about his friend, he would be there for the others since they all knew him and others who had been killed yesterday.

-NCIS LA-

Hetty and the lawyer waited in the room patiently while the guards went to retrieve Callen. She had spent the better part of yesterday afternoon making phone calls to her connections and speaking with Deeks as well in tracking down a very good defense attorney for him. Deeks had a few recommendations since he did have a law background and Hetty considered it a plus as she made contacts of her own and got one of the best. They would need it and Hetty had dipped into one of her many accounts which she kept for emergencies for just such an occasion to employ the guy.

Callen came in and the guards remained outside fully aware of his temper courtesy of Deeks and gave them some privacy. After the introductions were made, Hetty waited outside while Callen and the lawyer talked for several hours. Hetty was patient knowing that the charges were serious enough that a defense strategy had to be mapped out right away. Hetty would do her best to support Callen and she knew the others would too once the Harper Dearing case was over. Hopefully sooner rather than later.

It was early afternoon by the time Callen and the lawyer were done and Hetty was allowed to speak with him in private after a quick lunch break.

Callen couldn't look at her, he knew he let her down. Not just her but the others as well and the worst thing is that he was stuck here in the LA county lock-up. His bail hearing would be later that day and he would most likely not be allowed to leave. "I'm sorry Hetty." Was all he could say to his diminutive boss who had disappointment in her eyes.

Hetty sighed, she had failed him as well. All the events in his life including her original failure to get Clara and her two children out of Romania years ago had now come to this. How was she to fix this. There was no way to fix this latest mess. Everyone was furious with the prosecutor who had made this deal in the first place and the fact that they didn't learn about the money transfer until it was too late. It was a whole series of failures that led to this and the fact that two agents were now dead on the west coast. That was peanuts compared to what was going on across the country. She had been shocked by the numbers and had read the lists that had been sent to her this morning after Sam Had called. So now she found herself with a broken heart and a failure as well now that she found herself in a situation that was now a permanent mess. "It's not your fault Mr. Callen. What Janvier had done had forced you're hand and now we are left with this mess."

"No Hetty you're wrong. This is all my fault."

"No Mr. Callen. It was a series of failures and others are to blame for this mess. Director Vance has assured me that as soon as the Dearing case is resolved, then he'll take action against those responsible for inking this so called deal in the first place."

"But Hetty …"

"No Mr. Callen, You were pulled into this mess by an irresponsible U.S. Attorney who didn't heed our warnings about Janvier and as a result, you are here instead of in Washington D.C. with the others."

Callen sighed, there was no arguing with the great Henrietta Lange. She was right he knew but at the same time he was frustrated by all the events that had transpired over the past few days that had resulted in Mike and Hunter's deaths. Sometimes he'd wish he had the foresight to see these things but that wasn't possible and everyone got blindsided by this mess. "I know, It's just …"

"it's not you're fault, and hopefully we can get this whole mess resolved as soon as possible."

He nodded. Hetty was Hetty and there was no arguing about that. So he decided to change the subject. "Did Sam and the other's leave last night?"

"Yes they did. Sam called this morning when they arrived at the Navy Yard. He had a little more information on your friend Agent Gibbs. He's listed in serious condition in a Washington D.C. area hospital and Ms. Sciuto is in fair condition. She's supposed to be released from the hospital today."

He let out the breath he was holding. At least Gibbs was alive but not as badly hurt. His money was on Gibbs not staying in a hospital longer than he had to but in this case Gibbs would be out as soon as he could and he would not be there with his friend. "Did he have any more information on the rest of his team?"

Hetty's eyes changed. She had the sad duty of telling Eric that his friend, Timothy McGee was dead, McGee was a member of Gibbs team and she knew Callen had met him three years ago. "Two others are in the hospital and one is dead." Was all she could say but it was enough to get Callen's attention.

"Who Hetty?"

"I believe you've met him. Timothy McGee."

Callen's mind flashed back to three years ago when Gibbs had come to town on a case and had brought McGee with him. Callen remembered meeting the younger agent and that he had become friends with Eric. _Oh shit! _He recalled Eric mentioning that McGee would be in LA this summer to do the system upgrades in OSP. He sighed, "yeah, I met him. He was a computer genius and a field agent. A pretty smart guy too. How's Eric doing? I know he was friends with McGee."

"He's taking it pretty hard. Agent McGee was supposed to be here this summer for the system upgrade."

This was bad G knew. NCIS lost a lot of good people in less than a week He just didn't expect Timothy McGee to be one of them. "Hetty, did McGee's e-mail turn up in my inbox?"

"Yes it did and it's safe to say that nobody was amused by what Harper Dearing had acquired."

"What did he get his hands on?

"RDX."

Callen wanted to punch Dearing's lights out. He knew what RDX was _How the hell did the bastard get a hold of that stuff!_ G was screaming in his head. His reaction was to slam his fist on the table. "Dam it! And I'm stuck here."

"You're not the only one cursing up a storm Mr. Callen."

Blowing out some air he spoke, "I know Hetty. It's just that I wish I was out there right now. How did my life get so screwed up."

"Only you can answer that."

She was right he knew his life was one freaking screw up and it was getting turned one hundred and eighty degrees every moment he was stuck in this place. But it was his doing that did it. If Gibbs ever showed up he knew he'd probably either get a pat on the back for taking out Janvier or the riot act. Right now he wasn't sure. He knew at that moment that he had let everyone down. "So how bad is the damage at the Yard?" He asked trying to refocus.

"The bomb was planted in Vance's car and it was parked in front of NCIS HQ. The damage is bad. A section of the front collapsed yesterday after all the survivors they could find were taken out. The bomb had gone off while the whole area was being evacuated. Seventy four are confirmed dead and three hundred fifty injured."

"Shit!"

"A majority were NCIS agents and personnel." Hetty could see the murderous look in Callen's eyes. He was out for blood now and she knew that Callen was dangerous when he had that look.

"Hetty just try and get me out of here. I know it's a long shot but I need to do something."

"You're lawyer and I will try but there are no guarantees but there might be a way you can help. I'll get back to you on that."

"Okay but you know how I hate confined spaces and staying in one place to long."

"I know but I'll do my best. But now I must get back. Deeks is probably done with his call with Hawaii and is most likely speaking with LEO's in Washington state as we speak. "

He nodded. He'd hate to hear what the gang at Five-0 had to say about this mess. "Okay later then."

"Take care and please stay out of trouble while you're here." As she got up to leave she took one final look at him and then left.

-NCIS-

He was done with the bodies that were outside the building when the bomb went off. When Jimmy arrived early this morning they pretty much had a final number of dead but they wouldn't be sure until the shoring up was done on the once proud building and he and Jordan Hampton can enter to document and remove the bodies. Some heavy equipment would also be brought in to help remove debris from the collapsed section since they had heard reports that there are bodies buried there. His heart had hit the ground when he arrived and saw the carnage for the first time this morning. He had also been saddened to learn that Tim's body was still inside in the area that was the squad room on the third floor. That was a task he was not looking forward too.

His mind had flashed back to when they had lost Kate Todd. He was new then and really hadn't known her that well. But this was different. He would be dealing with people he'd known for the past what seven years or so he thought. He wished Dr. Mallard was here to provide a few words of encouragement and comfort but he was in a hospital down in Miami recovering from a heart attack. Breena was sending him regular texts keeping him updated on Ducky's condition and she had agreed with him on not telling him about Tim for awhile until he was strong enough to handle the news and not have another cardio event in the process. That wasn't going to be easy they both knew but it was for the best.

The past twenty four hours had been a nightmare for both Breena and himself but it wasn't over. After leaving the hospital last night, Jimmy headed back to the hotel to grab a few things and wait for military transport from Homestead to pick him up. Director Vance had told him that there would be a plane waiting for him and he would be coming in with an agent out of St. Petersburg as well. Breena had been carrying his travel pouch with his insulin and blood glucose meter in her purse and had given it to him on his way out of the hospital and in his hotel room, he retrieved the rest of his stuff and had run into his father-in-law who was not happy.

*Flashback*

"_Jimmy, where's Breena?"_

"_She's at the hospital with Dr. Mallard. I'm only here long enough to grab a few things and then I'm heading back to Washington D.C."_

"_What! You mean you're heading back to work instead of going on your honeymoon?"_

"_Yes, I've been recalled. You haven't heard have you."_

"_Heard what!"_

"_The Navy Yard was bombed earlier today."_

_The shocked look on Ed Slater's face was one that Jimmy will never forget. The guy had been so caught up in Breena's wedding and having to handle the reception while Breena himself were at the hospital with Dr. Mallard that apparently he hadn't heard the news. _

"_Uncle Ed there you are," came the voice of one of Breena's cousins. Nick was his name Jimmy had to remind himself. "Everyone's wondering where you'd disappeared to have you heard?" He stopped when he saw Jimmy. "Oh, hi Jimmy, I heard and then someone mentioned you work at the Navy Yard."_

_Jimmy nodded thankful for the interruption. "Thank … you Nick."_

_Noticing the bag Jimmy had, Nick realized he was leaving."Where you headed I thought you were at the hospital with your friend."_

"_I … I been recalled back to Washington D.C."_

"_Oh Christ is it that bad."_

_Jimmy nodded. _

"_Do you need a ride to the airport?"_

"_No, military transport is going to pick me up and uh take me to Homestead. The Navy has a transport waiting for me. The airports in the D.C. area are shut down."_

"_Come on I'll wait with you downstairs then." _

_The two left Breena's father standing there in the hallway._

*End Flashback*

Jimmy had been thankful to Nick while waiting for his ride in the hotel lobby, Nick had told him that he was in the marines not too long ago and so he understood why Jimmy had to leave. Eventually, his father-in-law came down to apologize. He hadn't expected for all these events to happen on his daughter's wedding day and the elder Slater had been looking forward to walking his little girl down the aisle on her big day.

Jimmy was sitting by the refrigerated semi they were using to store the bodies until they could be transported to another location for autopsies. Thanks to his years of work with Dr. Mallard, he had an idea what the cause of death would be for them. But for each person it would be different. Burns from the fire ball, impact from debris, concussion wave and so on. The one body they retrieved from Vance's car was in pieces. Parts had been blown out in all directions by the blast. He was told that that body was Jonathon Cole. With that Jimmy's mind flashed back to Monday when he was brought in from his prison cell to help catch Harper Dearing. Tony, Tim, Ziva and himself were in the bull pen doing a group hug when he came in and nobody was happy to see him. _Well he's dead now._ Jimmy was telling himself after the havoc the guy had wreaked with EJ Barrett's team.

Someone came over blocking the sun and he looked up to see EJ. "Hi, thought you could use some company and something to eat."

"Yeah … thanks."

She sat down next to him handing him a sandwich and a bottled water. "I was also able to get my hands on some of those packaged Oreo's if you need any."

"No … uh managed to get my hands on some fruit earlier and I still have an apple and a banana. You uh want one."

"Sure,"

Reaching into his bag next to him, he pulled out the fruit and she took the apple. They ate in silence trying not to look at the carnage around them but that wasn't helpful since it was everywhere. Niether wanted to speak. They had lost co-workers and friends yesterday and so they remained there sitting in silence the only sound was the equipment and pounding of supports being put into place.

After what seemed like an eternity EJ finally spoke, "I heard about McGee. I'm so sorry. You know I liked him too."

"Yeah, thanks. It all seems like a bad dream. I saw him just two days ago when he gave me my wedding gift in the squad room."

She'd almost forgotten his wedding. Closing her eyes, she tried to squeeze out the nightmare around them. "God Jimmy I didn't think this would happen on your big day. Tim wasn't supposed to be here in fact none of the others were either. Did you and Breena at least …"

"Get married, yeah we did. Then we found Dr. Mallard on the beach."

"I heard about that from Carson. How is he doing?"

"The treatment seems to be working. Breena's been sending me updates."

"Does he know …"

"We've decided not to tell Dr. Mallard about Tim. But he knows about the bombing. He was on the phone when he suffered the heart attack."

She nodded in understanding. "What about Gibbs?"

"I don't know if he knows about Dr. Mallard. I did hear he was pretty angry after the explosion though."

"Yeah," she nodded. "This is so fucking wrong," she blurted out. "It's like a nightmare with no end in sight. What is Dearing's problem with the Navy. I mean going after the people responsible for his son's death and ships and now us. It's overkill …"

Jimmy just let her rant on It wouldn't have done any good to try and stop her. It was better that she get it out of her system now. He wished he could do that too right here and now but he had a job to do and that was to take care of the dead and get them back to their families. He would let it out later once everything was over and Dr. Mallard was back home and fully recovered.

The rant finally ended and Jimmy put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Sorry, Jimmy it's just that …"

"No it's okay. Harper Dearing has gotten to all of us and some of us will let lose earlier than others."

"How can you be so calm right now?"

"Maybe it's because I have a job to do. When it's over I'll probably have my rant like yours but for now, those still inside our building and in that truck behind us need me."

She chuckled to herself but what he said was true. "Yeah, and we all might have to see a grief counselor too. We'll all probably drive them all up the wall though. I did for awhile after I lost my team. I was a wreck and was doing fine until this. But at least the bastard responsible is dead now," referring to Cole, "but we still have to deal with Dearing."

"Yeah, you're right. We'll all grieve when this is over. But I won't forget those we lost here."

"Me neither." Looking back at the building she could picture in her mind's eye those she knew have died. "Jimmy is Tim's body still in there?"

Sighing, "Yeah, and I'm not looking forward to going in there but I know it has to be done."

The two talked awhile longer before heading for their temporary HQ for updates. They both knew that the day wasn't over and for Jimmy this day would end in transporting the bodies already recovered being transported to the FBI's morgue. Tomorrow would begin the removal of bodies from the building.

* * *

TBC ...

Until next time.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

They got the orders late in the afternoon. After that the ship went into silent mode. No internet, restricted communications the whole nine yards. Of course everyone on the ship was not amused but orders were orders. First off, the civilians on the ship were sequestered and their computers taken and Keating had programs running to go through all incoming and outgoing e-mail traffic that of course would take a while but he had an idea where to start. Racks were torn apart and searched and finally with the resupply to begin, the flight deck was cleared of all aircraft. The senior officers on the ship were not taking any chances period.

Keating had managed to find a quiet corner to try and clear his head. So much had happened in the past twenty-four hours since the wake-up call at 0300 notifying him and his colleagues about the bombing and it was still not over. The resupply was to begin in a matter of hours. Like his fellow agents, they were clamoring for news about the bombing at the Navy Yard and Vance had ordered him back to D.C. temporarily as soon as he was done here. But he and his fellow agents were still reeling from the final shock that came from Admiral McGee himself during final briefing before the resupply.

*Flashback*

_Admiral McGee was all business Keating noted. "Now does anyone else have anything else to add to this briefing?"_

_The crowded room full of officers and agents was quiet. Everyone knew what to do. They had all been trained for this._

"_Before we adjourn I do have one final matter that I need to inform you all of and it is not to leave this room, understood."_

_Everyone nodded._

"_I will be leaving as soon as we're done with the resupply and ships operations return to normal."_

Something's up. _Keating was wondering what. He was hoping it wasn't about Tim._

"_A short time ago I was informed that my son NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee was killed in the bombing at the Navy Yard in Washington D.C. this morning." The admiral noted the shocked expressions from everyone in the room before leaving the room. It was a few moments before those who didn't know about Admiral McGee's son turned to the group of NCIS agents in the room only to see the look of utter shock and anger on their faces._

*End Flashback*

They had heard NCIS personnel were killed but no one in their group aboard the carrier expected one of them to be Timothy McGee. Yeah maybe they would have expected maybe Gibbs or DiNozzo (for which everyone despised) or any of the more experienced agents but not McGee. McGee was one of the most respected agents in the entire agency. It was no running secret that members of Gibbs team treated him like dirt but McGee had been the one to earn everyone else's respect in his own quiet way. Cybercrimes worshiped him, rookies went to him for advice, other teams had gone to him (behind Gibbs back of course) and asked him for advice on how to improve their own electronic searches on their own cases. Hell he even made major improvements to the entire system to make it user friendly for everyone including the clerks. Keating recalled being a part of the team of people beta testing the new upgrades that were to go up beginning at the end of June. Tim even had a fan base outside of NCIS Keating was thinking to himself if you count FBI, ATF, NSA, ICE, CPD, other branches of the military and so on and word was that the private sector didn't dare try and lure him. He'd refuse them on the spot. Finally, there had been some quiet scuttlebutt going around among the tech savvy members of NCIS that McGee was planning to transfer off Gibbs team behind his back. They all didn't have to guess the reason why. Keating had figured that if that was going to happen, it would have been this summer during the upgrades. Of course everyone had planned to not be around Gibbs if and when that happened

Keating knew NCIS would never be the same without McGee if there was one person everyone would miss it was him. Glancing at his watch, it was still way too early to do anything. He tried to get some sleep but couldn't not after what happened yesterday morning in Washington D.C. So, he'd figured he'd get some things done on the computer searches and then eat a good breakfast before the resupply begins. He wanted to be ready for whatever Harper Dearing might throw at them.

-NCIS-

Stan took a deep breath before stepping inside the room. He was not looking forward to telling Gibbs that Agent G Callen was in jail. After getting the full story from Sam Hanna and Nate Getz he knew that Gibbs would not be happy period. He'd already heard that Vance wasn't either.

He finally pushed the door open and poked his head in. Gibbs was in bed and Abby was there too seated in the chair by the bed. "Can I come in?"

"Stan," Abby squealed in delight but didn't get up right away. She took it a bit more slowly and he noted that she was in regular clothes and her wrist was in a cast. _She must have been released already. _Gibbs nodded and he entered.

Walking in he met Abby halfway and gave the Goth a gentle hug noting that she was probably still sore from what happened yesterday. "Hey Abby." Turning to Gibbs, "Hey Boss, how you doing?"

"I'll live," the older man responded noting that Stan was the only one that entered. "Did Callen come with you?" He asked as Abby took her seat again.

"No he didn't. He never left LA."

"What do you mean he never left," Abby asked.

Sighing, _here it goes,_ "I ran into Sam Hanna and Nate Getz from the LA office. Callen's in jail out there …"

"What do you mean he's in jail," Abby blurted out.

"Is he undercover," Gibbs asked.

"No, he's there for murder."

"This must be some kind of mistake. Callen in jail for murder, he would never kill anyone unless it was absolutely necessary. I mean …"

Gibbs cut Abby's ramble off, "What the hell happened Stan."

The two listened in silence while Stan relayed what he'd been told by Sam and Nate. Gibbs was not amused. Gibbs figured that maybe he might just join Vance in reading whoever inked that freaking deal in reading the riot act and maybe tear that person apart in the process.

"So you're saying that he's stuck there for now."

"Yeah, their operations manager is going to try and get him out but California is kind of strict on letting murderers out on bail."

"There has to be a way," Abby spoke up.

"Well right now there's nothing anyone can do." Stan replied.

Sighing, "Guess we'll have to do what Vance says and wait until we take care of Dearing unless his boss can come up with a miracle out there. Heard she's the best."

"She is," piped up the Goth.

They all sat in silence for a minute before Gibbs spoke. "Is the meeting still taking place tomorrow?"

"No, it's been moved to Friday. Hopefully you'll be out by then," Stan replied.

"Yeah or I might just walk out of here myself."

"Or wheel yourself out Gibbs, the doctor said no pressure on your leg and don't forget the bruised ribs."

Gibbs glared at the Goth but Abby just glared at him back but she knew better.

"So what's the damage Boss," Stan asked.

"Hairline fractured femur, deep gash in the same leg that needed what fifteen stitches I think, brused ribs, sprained arm, but the good news is no internal injuries." For that he was happy about.

Stan nodded it would be a sight to see Gibbs wheel himself into the meeting. "Well Vance is hoping to have everyone in town by then except for someone named Keating."

"Keating, where is he," the older man asked.

"On an aircraft carrier in the pacific with his team assisting them with the ships resupply. I also heard from Cortez that Admiral McGee is on the same boat."

"Oh hell."

"Yeah,"

"Stan do you know where Tony and Ziva are?"

"You all got scattered, Tony's at Bethesda and Ziva's at Washington Memorial."

"Are they okay," Abby asked.

"I spoke to Nikki Jardin, Ziva has some interal injuries and is in the ICU but she's going to be okay. Nikki's been checking in on her regularly."

"And Tony?"

"He's listed in serious condition. I'm headed there after I leave here to see him. I'll let you know. "

"Damnit," Gibbs let out his frustration. McGee's gone and the rest of his team is spread all over D.C. "Stan, DiNozzo doesn't know about McGee. Ziva, we'll have to wait a while then."

"I figured that much. I'll try and soften the blow. But there's one other thing," Stan hesitated not sure how to tell them.

"Spit it out Stan," Gibbs ordered.

"Palmer's back in D.C. But Ducky's in the hospital in Miami."

"What!" came both Gibbs and Abby.

"He suffered a heart attack."

"How is he?"

"Stable for now, they're keeping a close eye on him."

It was too much to take in for Abby, Her world was turning upside down around her and there was no way to fix it she knew. Will her life ever get back to normal she was wondering.

Stan left after a few more minutes and Abby left as well her ride home had arrived.

-NCIS-

They were all gathered in what was considered Vance's office. Vance was sitting at his desk listening to Sam and Kensi reports on what had transpired in the park yesterday morning in Los Angeles. Nate and Nell were sitting a ways just listening since they weren't there. Nell had seen it all unfold on the large vid screen in OPS and Nate wasn't even there.

Vance rubbed his forehead with his hand trying to stave off a headache. Two major messes in one week was too much for him. If Dearing hadn't struck yesterday he'd most likely be handling major damage control for the mess Callen created but Dearing superseded that just by the number of dead and his choice of weapon.

"Sir you told Hetty there's nothing we can do for Callen right now," Nate finally asked.

"No not at the moment. I know how close knit you all are but the Dearing case supersedes the Janvier case. Hetty tells me she's going to do what she can while working on proactive measures against Dearing on the West Coast. So Callen will have to take a back seat for now. Am I clear."

They all nodded.

"Now all of you will be here temporarily. Agent Getz, you will be working with the FBI profilers to try and get into Dearing's head. Dr. Samantha Ryan would be helping us with this as well but she's gone into hiding courtesy of Dearing. You will also be working with Agent Carson as well. Agents Blye and Hanna, you two will also be assigned to work with Agent Carson. Just be aware that Agent Carson's team was decimated yesterday. Two are dead and another is in the ICU right now.

_Shit! It's that bad. _Sam was thinking in his head.

_Jeez, what a f****ing mess. _Kensi was speaking in her head.

_Oh hell! Lord help us. _Nell was saying in her head.

_Nightmare is an understatement to describe this. _Nate was saying in his head.

"Now Agent Jones you will be dividing your time between Agent Carson's team and working with the other Intelligence Analysts to ferret out any traffic on Dearing worldwide." Vance had noted that she had had the training to become a full fledged agent and had gone through FLETC but her other skills also were invaluable to the agency. Fortunately for her, Hetty had noticed this and would send her into the field when needed and it helped to keep her skills as an agent sharp. The other benefit to keeping this group of four together was that they were a team in itself and all of their skills and training would be brought to bear in dealing with a madman who had a major beef against the Navy and NCIS. "Any questions?"

A chorus of "No Sir's," came from the four of them.

But before Vance could say anything else, his phone rang. Picking it up he listened and then after a moment spoke into it. "I'll be right there."

Looking at the group he said. "All of you with me to MTAC."

On the way there, he called Carson and Balboa's team as well and they all joined Vance.

"What's going on Director?" Balboa asked.

"Trouble at Portsmouth."

"The shipyards?" Sam asked.

"Yes," came Vance's curt reply as they all gathered in front of the large video screen. The screen was split up on one side was Clayton Jarvis from the Pentagon and on the other was apparently the commander at Portsmouth along with another person in civilian clothing.

"Mr. Secretary,"

"_Director Vance, as you've just been informed, we have a situation at the shipyards at Portsmouth." _Nodding to the Navy officer on the other end of the screen

"_Approximately an hour ago, fire broke out on one of our nuclear subs in dry dock for repairs and maintenance. Firefighters are still battling the blaze as we speak and it could be awhile before anyone can go aboard to investigate until we're sure radiation levels are safe and the reactor hasn't been damaged._

"So we have no idea how the fire got started?"

"_No sir we don't and with everyone on alert after what happened at the Navy Yard yesterday, we're not taking any chances," _replied the base commander.

"Understood, I'll be sending over some extra agents to assist in the investigation."

"_Understood." _Then he vanished from the screen leaving the SecNav.

"_I don't have to stress the importance of this. If Dearing's involved in this one that will be another nail added to his coffin."_

"I understand." With that the connection was ended and Vance turned to the group behind him. He took a moment to gather his thoughts and ran through his list of agents with sea and sub experience and two names came to mind immediately. Turning to the group of gathered agents, "Anyone know where Stan Burley is?"

"At the hospital visiting Gibbs," Balboa spoke up.

"Somebody call him and get him back here ASAP." Vance ordered.

"Agent Hanna, as soon as Burley gets here, grab your bags, I assume you haven't unpacked yet. You and Agent Burley are heading to Portsmouth tonight."

"What about the rest of us," asked Kensi.

"You all will begin your new assignments here. All information and evidence gathered from Portsmouth will be sent back here. If Dearing is involved in anyway in the sub fire, we can add that to the list of growing charges understood."

They all nodded.

"The rest of you will be involved in going through the evidence from Portsmouth when it arrives. The FBI's forensics lab will be used to process evidence."

"Is that where all our forensics people are?" Asked Balboa.

"Yes."

Vance allowed them a moment to absorb everything. "Finally, as soon as the investigation into the sub fire is done, you," indicating Sam, "and Agent Burley will head back here."

"Understood," Sam spoke glancing at the others,

"Now as soon as Burley gets here, I want to see the two of you for your orders." With that everyone left MTAC and headed for their desks. "Why you two guys?" asked Kensi to no one in particular.

"Stan I can understand," spoke up Carson. "He's one of the best agents afloat around here. Sam I assume you've been on a sub."

"Yeah, during SEAL missions and assignments."

"Being bottled up in a tube underwater is not my thing," chimed in Nell.

"I'll take land any day," a few others responded.

A smile broke out on the big guys face. He found it amusing that they all worked for a federal agency that has Navy written all over it. He got to work on planning for this assignment and yeah it was a good thing he hadn't unpacked yet. This was going to be a very interesting stint in the Northeast but catching Dearing if he's responsible for this latest incident would be a pleasure when that happened.

-NCIS-

Tony kept punching his left hand into the sheets on his hospital bed. Stan noted and the anguish in his face said it all. It wasn't easy telling him that McGee was gone and his fellow agent was taking it pretty hard.

"Stan are you sure,"

"Vance confirmed it."

"Why was he still there? Why?"

"I don't know Tony."

"We should have gone back to make sure the squad room was clear. But Ziva and I decided to go downstairs to make sure Abby got out."

"Tony there was nothing you could do. From what you and Ziva did, you two made sure a lot of people got out and survived. Besides, Gibbs went back for Abby."

"I know Stan, but it was my job to make sure our team got out. Dammit."

Stan could understand why Tony was blaming himself to a point. On the other hand, McGee was his punching bag for jokes and pranks and everyone knew it. So he found himself a bit confused by this.

"Tony you couldn't have known. It wasn't you're fault."

"I know," he finally spoke after a few moments. "I don't think I could forgive myself."

"For what, not checking the squad room or hazing him relentlessly."

"I would never do that Stan."

"Well, what do yo call pulling pranks, jokes, and coming up with every conceivable version of his name. You think that was a joke to you well it isn't. What are you going to do now that he's gone?"

Tony just stared at him. "Did Abby tell you this?"

"No, I found out from others."

"Who?"

"I'm not naming names besides why would you care. I thought that Gibbs would have changed after I left but after talking to some of the others in the office today I'm not sure. Yeah he may have been my boss, but not anymore, not after what I found out earlier."

Tony wished he could head slap Stan right now but he was confined to the bed with a dislocated shoulder, broken arm, and a few fractured ribs, he wasn't going anywhere thanks to Ziva slamming into him in the elevator when the bomb went off.

Stan himself couldn't believe what he had heard earlier in regards to McGee. He had never really had the chance to work with him and had never had the opportunity to see what everyone had been talking about in quiet tones in NCIS's temporary HQ.

Tony didn't see anything wrong with what Stan was saying. _Forget it, he's just jealous that he's not on our team anymore._ Maybe he'll talk to Ducky about it later. "Gibbs won't like that."

"I'm not going there Tony besides I'd rather be back on a ship than here."

Changing the topic Tony asked. "Is Ducky back in town?"

"No, he's in a hospital in Miami. He suffered a heart attack yesterday."

"You're not joking right. I mean Ducky having a heart attack."

"No I'm not. I don't joke like you do."

"Good thing Autopsy Gremlin's on his honeymoon then."

_When will he ever stop with the name calling! _"Actually Palmer's back, in town …" Unlike Tony, Stan chose to address Palmer by his actual name and besides Balboa had mentioned that he'd just finished his final exams before leaving to get married. Stan's phone rang and he turned his back to DiNozzo to take the call. "Burley."

"_It's Balboa. You're needed back here ASAP. We got a situation at Portsmouth."_

"On my way." Ending the call he turned back to Tony. "Sorry Tony but I have to go. See you later." Walking out the door and leaving Tony to his own thoughts.

* * *

TBC ...


End file.
